Troubles in Babysitting
by Milou
Summary: When Sally got back to her parent's house for the summer, she found herself having to watch her 16 years old sister. But what happens when she has to go babysit in her place? Will she meet interestening people in the Callaway house?
1. Default Chapter

Sally was back at her parents's house for the summer. It was nice to see Sarah, her little sister, again. Sarah was to turn sixteen next month. Sally remembered when she got her sweet sixteen, six years ago. It was without doubts in the best years of her life.  
  
Her mom and dad had just left for a two weeks road trip. Maybe that was why they were so glad Sally was here, she could babysit her sister while the parents were gone. But it wasn't really babysitting, she had to admit. At almost sixteen, Sarah was now a young women. Sally couldn't believe how gorgeous she got the past year. Besides, her sister was never home, she had so many friends. Two years ago, when Sally left for the University, the family had moved to another state too. So she knew almost nothing about this neibhorhood. She hoped the summer wouldn't be too long.  
  
She ran upstairs to put on her new green bikini. Maybe going tanning outside near the pool would cheer her mood. She felt alone, she regretted a little coming here for the summer. If she had stayed on campus with her friends, she wouldn't be alone right now. But what the hell, she would tell Sarah that she could throw as many parties as she liked while the parents were gone. That ought to do the trick, maybe she would meet interestening people. Not that sixteen years-old kids were her idea of fun but, maybe they had older brothers or sisters? As she was about to jump in the pool, she heard the phone ring inside. She sighed, tempted to let the machine get it. But she dashed inside, deciding to get it. What if it was her sister? She answered.  
  
" Hello, may I speak to Sarah please?"  
  
" I'm sorry, Sarah isn't here for the moment, can I take a message?" She said, taking a note pad and a pen. It was a men on the line, maybe Sarah applied for a summer job?  
  
" Well, do you have any idea when she is suppose to be back? I have a little problem and I would really loved if she could come babysit tonight."  
  
" Hum, you see she didn't say anything about when she would come back. It probably won't be until late, as I know my baby sister." Smiled Sally.  
  
" Oh! You're Sally, aren't you? Your parents and Sarah told us you would be here for the summer. Listen, would you mind helping me here? My wife and I have got this thing really important to attend to and I can't find anyone to come and watch my kids. I know you might be a little old to babysit and that you probably have numerous others things to do but...."  
  
" Well, I suppose I could...How old are your kids?"  
  
" You'd be a life saver! They just turned one, they're twins, but they will be asleep when you arrive and they usually don't wake up until the next morning.."  
  
" Alright, of course I will help you Mr...?"  
  
" Callaway, my name is Mark Callaway. We should be back before breafeast, you're sure we're not taking you away from something?"  
  
" Don't worry Mr.Callaway, I just arrived a couple of days ago and I don't know anyone here yet."  
  
" Please, call me Mark. I'd be glad to introduce you to some of our roomates living downstairs tomorrow if you'd like. They're all in their twenties, it must be better then watching your teenage sister, right?"  
  
She laughed at his comment. He was really a nice man, she was glad she accepted. They arranged the hour she had to be there and he explained her the way to his house. He thanked her again and hung up.  
  
She went back upstairs to change. The tan would have to wait another couple of days. Now, she needed to eat before going over there. She put a book in her purse along with a chocolate bar. She wrote a note to her sister, telling her where she was, signing " You owe me one now :o)"  
  
She found the house very easily, it was one of the biggest in the street. When she knocked on the door, a beautiful woman opened the door.  
  
" Hello there! You must be Sally right?"  
  
She was a tall woman, with shining black hair tied on top of her head. She was wearing a long white dress, making her blue eyes sparkles. Sally though she looked like a beauty queen. She came in and Mark ran down the stairs. He was really tall, and lookd like he was working out a lot. He looked so strong but had a certain aura of humor around him. They all introduced, they showed her around the house and the woman went to wait for Mark in the car.  
  
" Alright, I think everything should be alright Sally. Drew and Kitty shouldn't be any problems, they're sleeping. My cell phone number is on the fridge. Oh, I almost forgot, I told you we rented the basement to some of my co-workers right?" She nod." Well, that's perfect, don't get nervous if you hear noises, they're usually very loud. Well, I never expected anything less from such healthy boys..." We laughed and he threw me a weird look. " Your sister never told you about us right? I mean even if she did, I'm glad you act normally around us. I was affraid you would act like a fan. Please make yourself comfortable, I really have to go now. Thanks again and I'll see you later."  
  
Once he left, I sat on the couch, staring at the giant TV screen in front of me. What had he meant? Was he or his wife some celebrity? That would explain the house, the expensive clothes and the cars in the driveway. But as though Mark did looked familiar, she couldn't tell where she had seen him before. She shrugged, she would have to ask Sarah about them tomorrow. She took her book and crossed her legs.  
  
A few hours later, Sally got up to get a glass of water in the kitchen. The silence in the house was getting her nervous. But she heard car's doors closed and loud music exploding. She frowned, then remember there was people living downstairs. They had probably just gotten back. She sighed, wishing she also had friends to spend her friday night with. A big party would have done her some good. Or if at least the kids woke up, she would have had something to do. She went back to the living-room, noticing for the first time the decoration. There was pictures of Mark everywhere, most of them where he was holding a really big golden belt. She took a closer look, realising he was standing inside a ring. She lifted her eyes to check his face. NO! It couldn't be? She wondered a few seconds, Mark Callaway?  
  
She clapped her hand to her mouth. By the gods! She was babysitting in the house of The Undertaker himself! Gosh! How could she have been so blind? When she grew up, she used to watch a lot of wrestling, Taker beeing her hero. That was incredible, thats was why he thanked her for acting so natural. She had no merit, she had no idea she was facing her childhood hero. Why didn't Sarah said anything about it? Her thoughts were disturbed by a huge noises at the back of the house. What in the hell was that? She heard a door closed inside the house, then people screaming really close from her. No one was suppose to be here. She tip-toed to the back, hearing people arguing. Were they trying to rob? She leaned agaisnt a wall and took a glance in the hallway. They seemed to be three guys there. They were fighting, one of them was on his back. She didn't stopped to think about what she was going to do, she just ran to them, jumping and kicking the two guys. She fell flat on her back, but got to her feet when they guys did the same and faced her. But someone grabbed her by behind and stopped her. They two guys slowly walked to her, staring deeply at her.........  
  
A/N: Do you like? I had this idea while babysitting yeaterday!!! LOL Who are the three guys? I know for sure who two of them are, but I'll take any ideas from you guys for the third mystery person! Thanks 


	2. Who's there?

When someone grabbed her, Sally tried to kick her way out. The others two guys that she just kicked to the floor were staring at her. She was getting very angry. But she heard laughing. Never the less they were trying to mug her, but they were also making fun of her? She took a look of the faces and realised no one looked like they were bad guys. They were smiling, and she noticed they were only waiting for her to calm down. She turned on her feet and met the most amazing eyes ever. She was breathless, the need to fight or struggle had died away.  
  
The guy let go of her and smiled. She took a step back to be able to see all of them. Just in case her first impression was right and they weren't as nice as they looked. The guy she tried to help by fighting the others was dressed as a rapper. He had a cap crossed side, a blue jersey and short jeans on. One of the other was more classy. Black hair, wearing black pants and a short sleeves white shirt. He looked like a player. The third one had some red pants, along with a blue shirt. He also had a little goatee that made him look like the clown of the gang.  
  
" Alright guys! What's the deal here? Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
They exchanged a surprised look and laughed again. The black haired one answered.  
  
" Say what? You don't know who we are? Taker didn't tell you? Besides, who are YOU? Are you the babysitter or what? Where's Sarah?"  
  
Before she could answer, the rapper took a step towards her, holding her chin in his large hands. She couldn't move, his smile was making her all warm inside.  
  
" Look Randy, I bet she is a relative of Sarah, she has the same eyes. Listen girl, I'm sorry if we scared you. We live downstairs but anytime we're hungry we come up here to eat. Taker didn't tell us a new babysitter would be here. We would have knocked if we knew. The name's John Cena babe, and I would love to know yours. Because someone who can kick those two's asses to help me deserves my respect."  
  
This time she laughed with them. Yeah, she was probably too reckless to have attacked them earlier. But she really though they were beating John.  
  
" My name is Sally, you were right Sarah is my little sister. I'm visiting my parents here for the summer. Are you guys wrestlers too?" They exchanged a look again.  
  
" Sure thing babe. If Taker was the best god damn wrestler of his generation, we represent the future. We're the best, my name is Randy Orton, and he's Charlie Haas" Said the player pointing the one with a goatee. They all shook hands.  
  
" Alright, I know your names, I know why you're here, you're co-workers with my boss. But how do you know my little sister?" To her amazement, Charlie jabbed Randy in the ribs. He cleared his throat.  
  
" Well, if you're asking, it shows that Sarah hasn't tell you about her boyfriend yet no? Your sister has been going out with my little brother for a while now."  
  
" WHAT???" She was surprised, another important thing Sarah had failed to mention. " Are you telling me that my baby sister has a steady boyfriend? Most of all your brother?" Randy smiled and tried to put an arm around her waist, but she moved away.  
  
" What's wrong Sally? That makes us almost family, why can't we make ourselves comfortable with each other?" John punched him on the shoulder.  
  
" Well, Jackass, maybe because she doesn't know the first thing about you, lucky lady, and second, I'm sure Stacey would kick your ass if I told her you were acting like a player again. Should I go and get her then?"  
  
" Come on guys!" Sally spoke before Randy can argue with John. She couldn't stand all their arguments." Enough is enough. I tried to kick the hell out of you earlier because I thought you guys were fighting. Don't go fighting with words instead. I'm not used to all of this violence, I'm a peaceful girl. So why don't you let me be? I'm working right now in case you haven't noticed."  
  
They smiled at her and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She shrugged and follow them. Well, she was kinda bored anyway, and meeting people around her own age was great. John leaned against the wall and stared at her. He liked what he saw. Short redish hair, sparkling green eyes, long legs and the cutest freckles covering her nose. They was something really healthy about her. She looked like a confident, full of joy young woman. She caught his stare and he winked at her. She cleared her throat, a little uneasy. She looked at the way Randy and Charlie were eating. Disgusting!  
  
" You sure Mark won't bother that you emptied his fridge?" She was smiling.  
  
" No, of course not! We always pay for the grocery anyway. Everytime we're not traveling we come back here, it's better than always staying in a hotel room. It's nice to feel like we have a real home. Nicole is a nice girl and so are the kids." Managed to say Charlie between two mouthfuls of fried chicken.  
  
" Guys? What's taking you so long? Did you get caught inside the fridge?" A feminine voice asked before giggling loudly. Randy beamed and yelled: " We're in the kitchen honey!" Sally threw him a mean look. " Shut the fuck up Randy! There's kids sleeping upstairs remember?"  
  
They all look at her, surprise by her outburst. " Damn" Laughed John. Sally just shrugged again, smiling. Two gorgeous, very tall blondes women dashed in the kitchen. WOW! To Sally's eyes, they looked like models. John made the introduction and the girls seemed really nice. They were called Stacey Keibler and Jackie Gayda.  
  
" So, you're the Stacey going out with Randy aren't you?" Stacey nod and added that Jackie was Charlie's boyfriend. Everyone made fun at the fact that the poor John was still single. Interestening to know, though Sally while throwing a look from the corner of her eyes to John Cena. He was without a doubt looking hot!  
  
Stacey and Jackie found it really funny that Sally didn't know a single thing about wrestling. They decided Sally had no choice but to come and see their show. The girls explained to her that they were all working apart on different shows. Stacey and Randy were on the show RAW and John, Jackie and Charlie were on SMACKDOWN. Sally nod although she didn't understand what they were talking about. The girls arranged for Sally to come at the filming of the show tomorrow. It was a one hour drive but since Randy and Stacey were not part of Smackdown, they would give her a ride. Everything was settled, Sally thought it was a good idea. The friends chatted a little more with her and then left, waving good-bye. Stacey had wrote down her phone number to call her the next day.  
  
Sally went back to the living room, smiling to herself. Her summer seemed to be far from as boring as she first thought......  
  
A/N: Alright, im tired so next part is for another time!! LOL If you have special requests for wrestlers u'd like to see or stuff you want to happen, feel free to tell me. My updates will go faster with reviews LOL Thanks a lot for your time! :) 


	3. Getting Ready

Sally got back to her house early in the morning. Yawning, she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She was still a little embarrassed that Mark found her asleep on the couch. She hadn't been able to stay awake pass three Am. Lucky her, he didn't mind at all and he gave her a ride home. He also gave her a really good pay. He laughed when she told him she had attacked Randy and Charlie. He was also very glad she was coming to the show, he told her he also had a match scheduled. Sally was very happy, it was like a new world opening before her eyes.  
  
But as soon as she undressed, she sank in her bed and fell asleep. She remembered she had to have a serious conversation with Sarah though. She had many dreams that night, all of them involving a certain rapping wrestler....  
  
When she awoke the next morning, she was surprise to smell the scent of fresh coffee downstairs. And was that bacon sizzling? God, she was so hungry! She put on her bathrobe and ran to the kitchen. Sarah was singing while preparing breakfeast. She smiled when she lifted her head to greet her older sister.  
  
" Sally! You're already up, I'm not finished with the meal yet. I wanted to surprise you. I made everything you like. Let's say it's my way of thanking you for replacing me yesterday at the manor. What a big house eh? Did you met anyone there?"  
  
The way Sarah kept changing the subject did not fool Sally.  
  
" Cut off the act sis, I know why you ask. Let me tell you something, I should be the one asking you questions. Questions about the Orton family perhaps?"  
  
Sarah blushed and it made Sally remember her first boyfriend too. How she tried to keep it a secret for as long as possible. When you're in love, you want to keep the other all to yourself. It has been too long since Sally felt this way. She took the cup of coffee Sarah handed to her and took a sip.  
  
" So? Tell about this mystery guy, because I'm sure Randy won't shut up about you two all the way to the show tonight." She winked at her sister.  
  
" What? You're going to the show with Randy and Stacey? AWH! They never brought me with them before. That's not fair!"  
  
Sally laughed as Sarah bit her lips, clearly pouting.  
  
" Well, sister, after all those guys are a little old for you no? And I really need some friends for the summer. I have the feeling you'll be with your...what's his name by the way? All summer long so..."  
  
Sarah threw a guilty look at her sister. " His name is Ryan, he's a year older than I am, we've been going out for nearly four months now..."  
  
From there, Sarah kept talking about Ryan, revealing all the details to her sister. How they met, how sweet he was, everything that made her happy about him. Sally leaned her head on her hand, listening to her sister, happy for her. Sarah spent the whole day with her, wanting to catch up with her sister. They had missed each other so bad. Sarah even helped her choose an outfit for the big evening coming.  
  
" Don't wear that top, you should wear this one instead. Don't forget you might go out clubbing after the show. let me help you with your hair. That's better you look stunning sis. And don't worry, if the parents call, I won't tell them you're away, that will be our secret ok? But, can I have Ryan over while you're gone? I swear we'll behave ourselves."  
  
Sally stared at her sister, happy that she asked. She could have just waited that she was gone and have her boyfriend over anyway. She nod, making Sarah jumped in her arms, thanking her. Sally was proud at the young woman her little sister was becoming. She felt like she could trust her. But while Sarah ran off to call Ryan, Sally felt nervous. She was just taking in that she was going to hang out with celebrities. What if they thought she was boring? But she had no more time to worry, when she heard the door bell rang.  
  
She sighed, taking a last look in her mirror, hoping she looked ok. Sarah beat her to the door though. Sally could hear her screamed in joy downstairs. She smiled, thinking Randy had probably bring his brother with him. She went down the stairs, realising she was right. Sarah was kissing an handsome boy that looked like a lot like Randy. Randy was having a field day, teasing the young lovers while Stacey was trying to make him shut up. Ryan shook her hand, introducing himself. He seemed like a nice boy, polite and all. Stacey gave her a hug and they all laughed when Randy told the young ones to behave themselves. " Don't do anything I would certainly do if I was unsupervised...."  
  
They made a few other jokes and then they left, leaving Sarah and Ryan still kissing. Sally sighed one last time, then went inside the car, Stacey at her side. The blond Diva sat in the back with her, wanting to chat. Randy started the car and Sally thought there was no time to go back............  
  
_A/N: Sorry this was kinda short, but I have plenty of stories neding to be updated.. ;0) Please review, thanks_! 


	4. On the way to SD

Randy had both his hands on the wheel, driving. He was often throwing looks at the girls sitting on the rear seat. He smiled to himself, it could be such a good thing for Stacey to make friends with Sally. She could use more friends for one thing, but especially people that were not involved into a celebrity world. Someone down-to-earth, just like Sally. But on the other side, it would also be funny to introduce Sally into their own world too. Like a glimpse of glory. She looked like a nice person and he was looking forward to get to know her better. Randy orton was very a different person than the one he was in the ring. His character was cocky and arrogant but he wasn't. Unfortunately, most people would not believe it. It was a chance Sally knew nothing about wrestling yet. Even if she wasn't affraid to attack him or to tell him to shut up, she seemed to respect him. His brother, Ryan, had chose a nice family for his first love.

He listened to the conversation going on behind him and decided to interupt it.

" Stace, honey, I'm not sure Sally really cares about who hooked up with who backstage. I bet she wants to know more about the action, since she has no idea who you're talking about. Right Sally?"

The young woman threw a look of relief at Randy in the mirror. She didn't have the heart to interrupt Stacey who had seem to enjoy gossiping like that. She smiled at her.

" Yeah, I guess it could be helpful. I haven't watch wrestling for say.....at least ten years. I didn't even realise I was inside Taker's house until I saw pictures of him in the living-room. And he had left for a long time when I got it. Silly me!"

Randy smiled. " Yeah he told us about that and we told him how you attacked me and Charlie to help John. He was laughing his butt off. He really appreciates you. I think you just stole your sister's job as a babysitter."

Sally rolled her eyes as Stacey giggled. " I don't think she will mind. She has so many friends and she is always with your brother. At least it will give me something to do, I didn't expect that when I came back for the summer. I thought I could spend some time with her, not find myself alone most of the time you know."

" My bro is a good kid Sally. He is nice to your sister, I've seen them together. I know they are still young but they really do care about each other."

" Yes, Sally, they are truly cute together and your sister is such a sweetheart. Did anyone ever told you you two had the same eyes?" Added Stacey.

" Well, yeah, yesterday evening at the mansion. John said something about our eyes, that's how he deduced I must've been a relative or hers." She stopped talking, affraid the fact she liked John would be obvious if she said too much.

" Speaking of John" Began Stacey with a malicious smile." Did you know he called me **three** times today just to be sure you were coming tonight? I don't know what you did, but he seems to like you. Too bad he doesn't want a girlfriend. He's more of the type no strings attached u know?" She shrugged.

Sally's heart sank in her chest. Not another player! She had met one at school this year and he broke her heart. She had thought they had a nice relationship until she walked in his room to find him in bed with another girl from their class. He had grinned, saying there was too many fishes in the sea to focus on only one. She had swore to herself never to fall into these kinds of traps again.

" Stacey Keibler!" Grounded Randy." Don't you go playing matchmaker again! For all we know, Sally might have a boyfriend waiting for her back in her school."

Sally and Stacey both blushed. But Sally comforted the blonde Diva. " Don't worry Stacey, it's ok. I'm single. I don't mind if you introduce me to your friends, just don't push me. I am all well able myself to decide who I like and who I doesn't..."

Randy smiled, thinking he was beginning to like her even more. She seemed so sure of herself, so smart. But as he saw a shadow pass in her eyes, he wondered what kind of skeletons she was hiding in her closet.

" I gotta warn you young lady. My character in the ring is a jerk, we're the bad boys see? So most of people think I'm really that cocky. They think I'm a bad guy so they will probably be taunting me all night long."

She shrugged, like she cared anyway. He seemed to be a nice guy, what the others thought was not any of her business. She honestly thought Stacey was a little to simple minded for him but she was so sweet it didn't mattered.

Randy pulled in the parking lot while Stacey took a mirror from her purse and checked her make-up. When she was satisfied with the results, they got out of the car.

" Well Sally, we'll give you a tour backstage, then we will go in the private lodges to watch the show. Welcome to our world!" Randy beamed as he wrapped his arms around both women, walking toward the door....

_A/N: More to come don't worry. I decided I liked Randy too much to make him look like a jerk anymore. He deserves to be a sweetheart no? And I also think I'm growing tired to pair him with Stacey. If you agree with me that I should break-up the couple, please tell me. Any suggestions are appreciated...Thanks and don't forget to review._


	5. Troubles

They had entered the arena by a secret door, unknown by the fans. Sally kept looking all over the place, amazed to see so many people. Stacey quickly left them alone, she wanted to go and see the other Divas. Randy smiled.

" She can't help it, she wants to see how they're dressed and hear the latest news. She's always like that. Come on now, I'll give you a tour and introduce you to some people."

Sally nod and followed him. He kept his arm around her waist but she didn't bothered. It was a friendly touch, nothing more. He led her to the curtains leading to the ring and she took a little peek outside. WOW! It was so big, so crowded, so beautiful. She could tell she was going to enjoy her evening. She beamed at him, her face illuminating.

" Look! It's Jackie." She said, pointing the girl coming their way. Jackie was accompanied by a guy with the strangest hair do Sally had seen, and he was wearing pink tights, or something similar to that.

" That's Rico." Said Randy, smiling, seeing her eyebrowns frowned as she stared at Rico. She finally met his eyes and bit her upper lip, trying not to laugh.

" Sally! It's so nice to see you. I'm glad you made it." Jackie hugged her and turned to Rico. " Rico, this is Sally, a new friend."

Rico took Sally's hand and kissed it, nicely. " Nice to meet you Sally, I'm Charlie's partner. What about you? Are you Randy's new girl?" His eyes were on Randy's arm still around Sally's waist. He was grinning.

Jackie punched him playfully on the arm, laughing. " Don't be silly dear! What if Stacey had heard you? We don't need a jealousy crisis tonight right? Besides, Sally is Taker's kids babysitter."

" She's also my new sister-in-law." Added Randy. " Where were you heading?"

" Actually, I needed to talk to Charles before our match. Jackie just tagged along, never far from her man. I bet Stacey has gone to see Torrie and the others? Yes? Well, why don't you come too?"

Randy shrugged and alll went to the guy's locker room. Randy and Rico went in first, to check if the guys were decent to women's eyes. When the girls were called in, they noticed that most of the Superstars were still wandering in the arena. The locker room was almost empty. But Mark was inside, along with Charlie, John and Eddie Guerrero. For one, Sally knew who Eddie was, she had liked him as much as Taker when she was younger.

John's eyes sparkled when he saw Sally walked in. He detailed her from head to foot, his stare finally coming back to rest on her face, a mysterious smile on his lips.

Although she hadn't like to be looked at like she was a piece of meat, she couldn't help her heart beating faster. She forced herself to remain calm, she knew it was only a trap. She would never play the one night trip again. Her wounds were not healed yet. The last thing she needed in her life, was a guy like John. She was not a toy.

" Hello child " greeted Mark. " I see Randy drove you here alive, that's a good start. Attacked anyone since you got here? Plan to?"

They all laugh as she shook her head. Her silly mistake had already became an urban Legend inside the locker rooms it seems. Eddie was also laughing, knowing the story.

" Alright Mamasita! Finally a girl not affraid to show passion. Ever thought of a carreer? We could use girls like you in here."

Jackie giggled. " It's funny you say that Eddie. Sally isn't even a fan. We're kinda showing her what's wrestling is about tonight."

They all made jokes for a few minutes. Then Randy looked at his watch and said it was time to go in the VIP room on top of the arena. A room where no fans would bother them. Everyone had already left the locker room except for John. When Randy and Sally were about to left, John grabbed Randy's arm.

" Wait man! I need to talk to you for a sec." Sally smiled at them and said she would wait outside. John had remained unusually silent while they were all together. He ddidn't liked the sight of Randy making Sally laugh. He was jealous, but it wasn't what he needed to tell Randy.

" What's on your mind Doc?" Asked Randy

" Do you know where Stacey went?"

" Isn't she with the other girls?"

" Not really no. I didn't want to be the one telling you, but she came in here before you and Sally arrived. I was alone with Shane in the locker room."

" Shane? You mean Shannon Moore?"

" No! I mean Shane, Shane McMahon! You know what it means?"

Randy's eyes grew worried. " Go on Cena! Did he talked to her?" Randy knew that Shane and Stacey had an affair before she got with him. He didn't like to know they were still in touch.

" Well, they were pretty happy to see each other. She asked me to tell you she has gone to grab a bite to eat with him. She said she would join you at the club later on. I'm sorry to tell you man. Maybe it's nothing."

Randy opened and closed his fists together, staring at a blank point behind John.

" Whatever! Has she said where they were going?"

John shook his head. He didn't want to be caught in the middle of their fights but he had no choice, Stacey had asked him to tell Randy where she was. But she had said nothing about who she was going with. He thought Randy deserved to know, but now he wasn't sure anymore. Randy looked sick. Without saying another word to his friend, he left the room to join Sally.

The show was almost over now. Sally had enjoyed every bit of it. She was glad her genuine enthousiasm for the show had got Randy in a better mood. She had no idea what John had told him, but she had a doubt it was about Stacey. Because the Diva had never came back to watch the show with them. But she didn't want to ask Randy, he had just seemed to get better. She had kept her eyes on John the whole time he was in the ring. She had laughed at his taunts, admiring his talent. If only.... She hoped one day a girl would be able to pierce through his colded heart, he could make someone really happy. Even if it was never going to be her.

The show ended with The Undertaker scaring John Bradshaw Layfield. It was pretty cool, even if Mark was a little scary dressed like that. She laughed, gosh, she was already enjoying wrestling.

People started to get out from the arena, but Randy remained in his seat, a shadow in her eyes. Sally got up and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him for the show. That seemed to do the trick. He got up and smiled at her.

" Do you mind if I'm not the one to drive you to the club Sally? There's personnal business I need to take care of. I have to take my mind off from it or I won't have a good time tonight. My friend Dave is suppose to arrive shortly, he'll be glad to drive you."

Sally shook her head. " That's ok Randy. Just tell me one thing because you're worrying me, is it about Stacey?"

His eyes sadened again and he nod. She pressed his hand in hers, trying to comfort him somehow. When he left, someone came in right after. Tall, God-like body, a warm smile and amazing eyes. He introduced himself as Dave Batista, another one of Randy's friend. They took a few minutes to get to know each other, already comfortable together. They had no idea that when they left for the club, someone for staring at them from the hall. Someone who couldn't believe that Dave would be the one escorting Sally for the evening. A very upset Doctor of Thuganomics thought he hadn't said his last word. He liked Sally and he was going to prove it to her....

_A/N: As you can probably tell, Ive decided to broke off Randy and Stacey....Dont know yet if I'll pair him again, but He's not going to be with Sally. It was a good idea, having them to date but I prefer them to be the best of friends.....Ive got fantastic ideas for the following chapters...And yes there is going to be a love triangle, some of you already know that...Wait and see, and please review, thanks...._


	6. Are Randy and Stacey over?

Randy stopped the car in the parking lot of the ''Ritz''. It was the third restaurant he was checking, and he swore to himself it would be the last. He wouldn't spend his evening searching for Stacey. He walked to the door and saw by the window what he had been looking for. Sitting at a table in the corner, far from the door, were Stacey Keibler and Shane McMahon, holding hands. They were lost inside each other's eyes. Randy shivered, what he had dearded to discover was true. Stacey was indeed still in love with Shane, she was cheating on him.

He fought the urge to stormed in the restaurant and give Shane a good beating. No, he didn't want to make a scene like that, especially not to his boss's son. But he needed to comfront the couple, they had to know he had seen them. Stacey needed to know how sad she was making him. He walked in, and a waitress asked him where he wanted to sit. He beamed at her, forcing himself to act normal. '' Don't worry about me Miss, I'm here to see some friends. See? They're right there. I won't be long. Thank You!.''

Randy glanced over the tables and frowned at the sight. Shane had just got a long black velvet box from his pockets. Stacey looked delighted at the diamond necklace laying inside. Shane stood up and went behind Stacey, to help her put the necklace around her neck. He let his hands on Stacey's shoulders, and Randy could see her close her eyes. Man! She totally liked Shane. He fastened his pace and sat down at Shane's place, smiling bitterly at the startled couple.

Stacey blushed and looked down while Shane took his hands away from her. He cleared his throat. '' Hey Randy! Been here long?''

'' Long enough. Stacey, I can't believe you could do such a thing to me. What have I done to you, to deserve such a betrayal? I loved you and thought you had feelings for me too?''

He stared at the young woman and saw a lonely tear ran down her cheek. '' I've tried to stay away from Shane, I did my best to deny my feelings for him. Believe me Randy, 'cause it's true. I had fun with you, we were comfortable together but I'm not in love with you. We don't complete each other. Be honest with yourself and you'll realise I'm right. But I should have told you sooner, it's true. I'm sorry Randy.''

Randy stared at her, taking in everything she just said. True, she annoyed him sometimes. Maybe he wasn't in love with her? He indeed realised he wasn't that mad at the couple. He got up. '' That's alright Stace, I must say I'm disapointed at your behaviour, I thought you knew you could trust me. I'm going to need some time to accept the fact, so I won't be hanging around you two alright? I wish you luck..''

And he left, seeing from the corner of her eyes, Stacey looking at him with sadness in her eyes. But when Shane took her hand and kissed the tip of her fingers, she smiled back, her mind already away from Randy Orton now.........Randy shook his head, he was probably better off without her. At least now he knew the thruth. Time to go join the others at the Club. He hoped Sally wouldn't be mad at him for leaving her alone at the arena like that. He also wondered if she got along with Dave too.

Speaking of Sally and Dave, they were slowly walking to Dave's car. Sally was laughing her eyes out at a comment Dave just made. The young black haired guy covered Sally with his affectionate gaze. What a wonderful girl Randy had introduced him to. She was so beautiful, so funny and smart too. But when she laughed, it was like she illuminated from inside, sparkles in her eyes, the redness of her cheeks. Yeah, he decided he could definitively fall for a girl like her. And by the way she stared at him when she thought he wasn't looking, he could tell there was some kind of attraction on her part too. This was going to be a great night.....

When John arrived at the club, he ran into Jackie and Torrie. '' Hey Ladies! How's it going? Jackie, I bet you'll be able to tell me where to find Charlie and Randy right?''

Jackie shook her head. '' Randy's not here yet. I wonder why, but everyone has been looking for him and Stacey tonight. Most of the guys are sitting around these tables, next to the Bar. And OH, Dave Batista was the one to drive Sally here, they're dancing over there. She got some moves.''

John smirked, he knew too well that Dave and Sally were here together, and it wasn't an happy thought. He looked behing his shoulders, and saw his friends on the dance floor. Dave had just lifted Sally in his arms, they were dancing in harmony. John was surprised that the big guy had such a sense of rythmn, despite his weight. And of course Sally was wonderful. Her eyes were sparkling and she had a big smile on her face. The way she was throwing her head back, smiling, was driving him crazy. He would have loved to push Dave away and be the one helding her in his arms.

He sighed and the Divas laughed at him. Stacey had told them that John seemed to like Sally. Now seeing her with Dave seemed to make him jealous, it was funny to see the no strings-attached guy get jealous over a girl.

John shrugged and ignored the girls, leaving to sit next to Charlie and the other guys. He will definitively find a way to spend time with Sally later in the evening, he thought, while calling for a round of beers.

Sally was having so much fun, she never wanted the evening to end. Fortunately for her, it was still early. Dave was really a sweetheart, nice and funny. '' Dave'' She screamed over the loud music. '' I need to go to the Ladies's room, I'll be right back.''

'' Alright, I'll wait for you at the Bar babe. Would you like some shots of Tequila?''

She grinned evilly. '' Believe me, you DON'T want to see me drink Tequila. It just drives me crazy. Get me some shots of Goldshlagger, I'll be happy with that. Or anything else, I don't mind.''

When she got back, Dave grabbed her hand and dragged her inside a private booth. Jackie, Charlie, John Cena and Randy were there, waiting for them. They greeted everyone and Sally sat next to Randy, Batista sitting on her other side. John smiled at her, from Randy's other side. Her heart jumped in her chest, no matter how hard she tried to fight it, he was still as adorable and sexy than before.

She shook her head, avoiding Dave's questionning glance. She took Randy's hand in hers.

'' Are you alright dear?'' There was worry in her eyes. Jackie smiled and whispered in Charlie's ears. They got up and went to the dance floor.

Randy sighed. '' Of course I will, I mean I am. I am Randy Orton, The Legend Killer and next week I will win the Battle Royal and have a chance to fight for the World Heavy...''

'' Randy Orton! Shut the Fuck Up!!! I don't care about your matches, I still have no idea what you are talking about.'' She grinned at him, while Dave and John were laughing at Randy's surprised jump.'' I mean what happened tonight? Do you want to talk about it?''

'' You are priceless Sally. Thanks to you sweetheart, I smiled. I don't really want to talk about it ok? All I'll tell you is that me and Stacey broke up. I guess rumors will run fast so, it is true that she was cheating on me. And surprisingly, I am not destroyed by it. I feel fine, but I want to get drinking tonight. Do you mind if we don't get back in town? I rent a suite in a hotel for the night. I wanna party!''

Sally smiled and John gave Randy a high Five. Dave clapped his fingers at a waitress passing in front of the door. '' Miss, please! We have a big order here.'' The girl walked in, smiling.

Sally looked at her, wondering where she had seen her delicate brown eyes, this shiny black hair with red streaks and the friendly smile that seemed familiar too. When the girl face her and entered the light, Sally gasped, finally recognising her.

'' Trista? Is that you?''

'' Sally? What the Hell are you doing here?''

_A/N: LMAO!!! Who is Trista? One of you knows, the others wonders! :) Alright, I must warn you, the next chapter will feature a lot of drunkiness, guys talking too much, girls laughing and people waking up in the next morning wondering why they are not alone in their bed. If drunk people offend you, please skip the next chapter k? By the way, don't forget to read and review! thats what keeps me alive and you know it!... Thanks..._


	7. Whos Trista?

_**Troubles in Babysitting part 7 **_

_**Note to self:**After all this time and I still don't make any money with these stories? It must be because I don't own a damn thing except Sally and her family. Even the colorful Trista owns herself..._

_**This chapter is rated PG-13 for language and sex references.**_

Sally rose from her seat and stood in front of the girl, trying not to smile. '' I should be the one asking you what the fuck you're doing here. I thought you'd be staying on Campus. What happened?''

The malicious smile disapeared from the waitress's face. She looked at her feet and the guys could feel the tension. '' I....I...He...I mean..''

Sally frowned when she finally understood what Trista was trying to say. '' Don't tell me? It's Steve isn't? You couldn't bear to see him hook up with every living girl still on campus?''

Trista smirked. '' You could say something like that. You remember Daisy? You know the one bragging about remaining a virgin until her wedding?'' Sally nod, rolling her eyes. '' You won't believe this Sally, I mean, he asked her to marry him. They are getting married in a month! Was I suppose to stay on Campus and cry my eyes out for the whole summer? I had to get out of there. I'm sorry to tell you, I had no intention on telling you before you got back. You gonna be alright girl?....''

Sally stiffened up at the news. She gave Trista a hug, her eyes wide open, staring at a point near the door. She managed to nod, so she wouldn't worry about her.

She sent the waitress to take the guy's order, adding to bring a bottle of Tequila. Trista lifted an eyebrow, knowing what it meant. Sally was getting drunk tonight. The only time she saw Sally drink Tequila, it was because of Steve too. In fact, it was the night they became firends, they both got drunk over this asshole. Hopefully, this time would be the last, considering the company Sally had. She quickly left, eyeing Randy from the corner of her eyes, how did Sally always managed to hang out with such hotties?

When Trista left, Sally sank back in her seat, hands on her knees. John left his seat and sit right in front of her, concern in his eyes. Both Batista and Randy were waiting for her to speak too. She sighed and then threw a sad look at John, who was clueless.

'' Alright guys, you want to know what was that all about? I guess I have no choice but to tell you. I had a boyfriend this year, a guy that made me fall head over heels. I was crazy about him and I was sure we were serious. Until I walked in his dorm one day between my classes and find him in bed with another girl. He just laughed at me, like it was natural. But the other girl had also no idea of what he was doing. We were both played and we were both heartbroken. That girl happened to be...''

'' That was me!'' Interrupted Trista as she was entering the room. She smiled at them and put her plate on the table. '' Alright, I got your Tequila bottle, salt, and I sliced two lemons for you, and I also bring four shot glasses, if you need more just tell me.'' She turned on her feet to leave but Sally stopped her.

'' Trista! Please, don't leave right now, I know you cannot take a drink with us but at least stay until the story is done, it concerns us both. And you haven't met my new friends, That's Randy, Dave and John. Guys, you figured it out, she's Trista, my favorite bitch.''

Trista smiled and nod. Sally moved a little closer to Dave so Randy could make room for Trista. Dave took the opportunity to casually put his arm around Sally's shoulders. None of the guys spoke, they found the girl's story very unusual. Trista went on, seeing Sally seemed to be waiting for her to add something.

'' I totally fell for him too. It must have been around the same time Sal and him got together too. He was the worst kind of player. I had no idea what he was doing behind my back. We both immediatly left him for good when Sally entered his bedroom while we were......euh, busy. I didn't give a shit about Sally though. I was too ashamed that I got tricked. We never thought we could be meeting again. In fact, I was mad at her, deep down inside. Why would he had gone to another when he had me? What did she had that I didn't? I didn't even knew her name.''

'' I was asking myself the same questions. Until the day we discovered we had a few classes together. We did the best we could to avoid each other, watching Steve go from one girl to another. But one day, one of our teacher paired us for a project. We had no choice but to talk. That's when we realised we were not enemies, never have been. We didn't do any research that night, instead we went to a club and drown our pain into Tequila. We've been friends until then. We make such a duo, me and Trista, we swore never to be tricked by a player ever again, no matter how much we liked him.''

Only Randy noticed the mean look Sally covered John with. She already liked him, he thought. But just like to prove herself otherwise, she tried to smile. They tried to hide it, but they were still sensible over that guy. The fact that he was finally settling down touched them. He was glad to see them exchange a malicious glance, looking at the lemons.

John also noticed that the sparks were back in Sally's eyes. '' I don't know what you girls decided to do with those lemons, but it sounds like fun. I say let's do it!'' His intention had been to make Sally laugh, which he succeeded. Trista stood up and winked at John, looking nervously behind her shoulder.

'' I'm not suppose to drink on the job Sally, but for you, I'll play one last time, for old times's sake. We do this one?'' She said pointing John.

Sally nod, an evil smile on her lips. She stood up and grabbed a quarter of lemon. '' Me and Trista invented a little game to get rid of players when they tried to hit on us. It's pretty simple.'' She handed him the lemon. '' Hold this and don't make a move''

Sally and Trista kissed John on each side of his neck, then they put salt on it. They licked the salt, drank their Tequila then both bit the lemon he had in his hand, their lips meeting in the middle. Each guy held their breaths and the girls finally let go, laughing.

'' Now that's a way to make a guy speechless. Usually, you run away shortly after that, before he comes back to reality. Have fun tonight Sally, I'll try to be back to take a break with you. Guys, be nice to her and take care of her alright? She's my favorite bitch too.''

And Trista went back to her work. Sally was amused to see that Randy was focusing on her ass as she left. That could be a funny story to tell. She filled herself a new shot glass, waiting for the others to follow her. They quickly did, and they cheered Steve, who permitted Trista and Sally to become friends in the first place. Then, they cheered Mark for his good taste in babysitters. After that, it was about the highlights of their carreers. Then they fell back to the worst in their lives and they kept on cheering anyway. For Dave, it was his divorce, Randy was still a little hurt by Stacey's betrayal but John surprised them all. He said the worst of his life was to be alone, he didn't like the fact people believed all the gossips about him.

Unfortunately for them, the bottle was almost empty when John confessed, so Sally wasn't in a state of mind to truly understand what it meant. They were all laughing when Charlie and Jackie came back. They were amused to see them all drunk. They offered Dave a ride back home, since he lived not far from their little appartment. He accepted, but before he left he lifted Sally in his arms. She was previously listening to a funny story Randy was trying to tell, but forgot everything when she felt his lips agaisnt hers in a passionate kiss. She even forgot that John Cena was just in front of her.

The only thing she knew right now, was that Dave Batista was one hell of a kisser......


	8. Let's get drunk!

**_Troubles in babysitting part 8 _(still Pg-13)**

Randy smiled and elbowed Sally in the ribs after Dave left. '' I told you you two were going to like each other huh? I can tell your charms did a lot on him.''

Sally shook her head. '' He's a sweety for sure, but we're all drunk and I don't trust any of you yet. Not completely yet. Haven't you understand that I've been hurt? I'm not going to give up so easily Mr. Legend Killer! You might are ready to jump on the first girl you'll find in your tastes, but I'm not. And by the way, why are we still here?''

John smiled, thinking it was a good point. He grabbed the second bottle of Tequila they had ordered, there was still a little left in it, and put it inside Sally's purse, as long as a lemon. '' Orton? Didn't you said you rent a suite in that hotel accross the street? Maybe we should go, we could chill there, we'd be more comfortable no?''

Before Randy could answer, John noticed Sally had troubles standing on her feet so he pulled her to him so she would sit on his lap. He just wanted to help her, his mind slowed by the alcohol took time to realise what the proximity of their bodies was doing to them. Naturally, Sally threw her arms around his neck and rest her head on his chest. He was doing the best he could not the stroke her hair and kiss her behind her hairs. Her skin looked so delicious, so sweet. He shook his head to regain his senses.

He gave her purse to Randy, who almost dropped it while he was trying to find the key to the suite. They were lucky, they only had to cross the street or else they would have gotten lost in the city.

Randy got up, proudly showing the golden key. '' Got It! Time to go now. Stop cuddling or I'll tell Batista.''

He laughed of his own joke while John rolled his eyes. He felt Sally's breath on his neck and realised she wasn't moving at all. She had fallen asleep. He didn't not had the heart to wake her up but he would need the little help Randy could give him so he wouldn't fall. He had certain troubles standing up as well.

He put his hand under her knees and managed to stand up. Randy slowly walked beside him, his eyes on their sleeping friend. If John made the slightiest move showing he was going to drope her, he'd be here to save her from the dangerous ground. Randy thought he had a good plan.

Somehow, the trio made it to the hotel. They took the Elevator and entered the room without waking Sally up. But when John tried to lie her down on the big round bed in the main room, she quickly opened her eyes. She sat down, looking around in amazement.

'' Where are we? Where's Randy?''

Randy waved from the couch where he was sitting, trying to open the bottle he found back in her purse.

'' I need to call Trista, she'll be wondering where I went.''

She stood up and went to call her friend. Randy finally opened the bottle and even found three glasses near the mini-bar. John was exploring the two-room suite and came back with some WWE t-shirts.

'' Oh my God! Look at that Orton, SMACKDOWN T-Shirts, gifts for the guests because we were in town tonight. I'll offer them to Sally, you and I have already more than enough no?''

Randy nod, not paying attention at the conversation. He would have agreed to anything. Sally walked back behind John and took a shirt from him.

'' That's so great, I'll be more comfortable than sleeping in my jeans, I'm gonna put it on right now.''

With that beeing said, she began undoing her pants and made the move to unlace her top. Randy bolted from his seat, his attention finally back.

'' Woah! Sweetie, I'm sure we would enjoy the show but you cannot undress in front of us. You would kill yourself tomorrow if you did, believe me. Go to the bathroom, it's just behind you.''

Sally shrugged and went to the bathroom. John and Randy exchanged a relieved look. They knew too well how desirable Sally was, they couldn't have suffered to see her undress before their eyes. They sat down on the couch, waiting for her to coma back.

When she got out, she stopped at the mini-bar and grabbed a bottle of water, unaware that the guys couldn't take their eyes off her. With only a t-shirt on, she had no idea how sexy she looked. Their eyes were glued to every move she made. She finally turned to face them and ran to the couch, jumping on it.

She rested her head on John's stomach, unfolding her long legs on Randy's. They didn't mind, and they all began talking. Sally refused the last Shot Randy and John proposed to her, she wanted to drink water before sleeping so she would avoid beeing sick.

After a while, John almsot fell asleep so he decided to go in the other bedroom. By the time he got up, Sally had turned on the couch and curled on her head on Randy's lap, both eyes closed. He raised his eyebrows. '' Are you coming Man?'' He mouthed.

Randy shook his head, showing the couch, he would sleep there, as long as Sally slept anyway. When John closed the door, Randy also closed his eyes, falling alseep.

Sally had a weird but pleasant dream. _She was alone in a hotel room, knowing that John was accross the corridor. She knew he was coming soon to join her in the room. She tossed and turn in her bed until she heard the light knock on the door. She went to answer it and he lifted her in his arms. They kissed, kissed and kissed, happy to discover each other. But the game soon stopped when he layed her down on the bed, undressing her. They were both eager to get serious, they had repressed their chemistry for so long. The effects of the alcohol were gone, they had all their energy, minds focused on their act of love. It was as wonderful as she had imagined before. She was completely satisifed, she felt loved, laying there in his arms. '' I think I love you John Cena'' She softly whispered when she was sure he was asleep._

When she woke up the next morning, she realised she was in a bed. She also noticed that she was wrapped in strong, warm arms and feeling a breath on her neck. Her heart jumped in her chest, realising her dream wasn't a dream after all. She had slept with John Cena. Deciding not to feel guilty but just take the moment in, she curled up even more in his arms. In response, he pressed his lips on her forehead, smiling.

He opened his eyes and she leaned to kiss him, but the eyes she met weren't the ones she dreamed of, not the ones she expected to see. He wasn't expecting this either, as they both sat down in the bed, realising they were completely naked.

'' Oh my God Randy! Did we?''

Their eyes were wide open in shock and Randy slowly raise his hand to show her the small opened package he picked on the bedside table......

'' I think we did Sally.....''

_AN: Dont say I didnt treated you tonight, 2 chapters of the same story. WOW! I finally am back on the track. Tomorrow I'll update one of my originals stories, then we'll see which one I feel like writing. Please dont forget to read and review, as usual my dear friends....Thanks!_


	9. The morning after

They were staring at each other, horrified by the situation. What had they done? Sally sighed and was surprised that Randy just couldn't stop laughing all of the sudden.

'' Might I ask what is so funny?'' She asked rather coldly.

'' Come on Sally! Where's your wonderful sense of humor? I mean, both Dave and John have fallen for you, and I'm the one that gets to sleep with you. Don't you see the irony?''

She rolled her eyes and punched him on the shoulder. Tears were filling her eyes, were they of rage, or of guilt? What had got into them anyway? She held her head in despair.

'' That's not funny at all Randy, I've never been that type of girl and never will. Don't get me wrong, I like you, I like you a lot, but I didn't want to...''

His features became serious once more.

'' I know what you mean Sally. I like you too and I never meant for this to happen, even if I wanted to I would never do that to my friends. Let them fight each other over who gets you, I'll have my little secret. Don't hit me again!'' He held his hands up to protect himself, grinning. '' Come on Sally, please smile. We made a mistake yes, we got drunk and things led to us sharing a bed. What can I say? I didn't mean for this to happen and neither did you. But don't regret it and trust me, I won't go and brag about this. It will stay between you and me and we will now stay far from tequila. Deal?''

She stared at him, tempted by his offer. She knew she could trust him, she liked him so much already. She nod and shook his hand. But then she had to hide back under the covers because she remembered that she was naked.

'' Could you please get my clothes? Randy? I can't get out from the bed.''

He wore an evil grin. '' Well, well, well, nothing I haven't seen before sweety, so why don't you get up and get them yourself? Or is it only a way to get me to walk around completely naked?''

She rolled her eyes, bitting her upper lip. She put the covers around her body and carefully got up. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom. At the second she slammed the door, John was joining Randy in the bedroom.

'' What's up man? Still in bed? Man, you cannot deal with alcohol I swear to God. Where's Sally?''

Randy pointed to the bathroom and got up. John winced when he saw that his friend was completely naked. Randy acted like it was natural and put on his pants, looking for his shirt. He cleared his throat really loud, just to warn Sally that John was here.

'' OH, HI JOHN! Did you slept well? Sally is in the bathroom. Why are you looking at me like that? It's not the first time you see me without my pants. Try to act a little normal will you?''

Having to face John without having even thought about what he was going to tell him made Randy fell uneasy. He didn't want to lie to his friend. But he knew he was acting weird, he was talking really fast and for nothing too. Sally chose this time to get out from the bathroom. Her still wet hair was cutly curling and she was wearing a green jersey.

'' Still not dressed Randy? Come on, get to it. I told you the sight of your ass would not get me to stop breathing. I swear this guy thinks he's as good as it gets. He almsot got me a heart attcak this morning though, when I woke up and find him sitting on my bed, loking for his pants. Guys and alcohol, ya know? He gets asleep, forgets he's not alone and take his pants off.''

John smiled as Randy rolled his eyes. He walked towards Sally and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He planted two kisses on her cheeks, proudly noticing her blush.

'' Well, good-morning sunshine. Can you tell me why I've been looking for my green jersey only to find it on the loveliest thing in here? How come you have it? Not that I'm complaining, it looks good on you, but I was just wondering.''

Sally had stopped breathing at ''sunshine''. Now she exhaled all the air packed in her lungs. Since when did John turned into such a sweet guy? She wouldn't be able to resist if he acted like that around her. She pulled away from him and tried to took back control of her hormones. She felt like she was going to melt, she could see herself and John kissed, just like in her dream. She shook her head, smiling. Damn dream, see where it led her last night, and now she couldn't shook it away while she was in front of John.

He was looking at her, adoring the genuine smile that spread accross her lips. What had she been thinking about? '' So? Am I gonna get an answer or what?'' He laughed at her puzzled expression.

'' What? What did you asked me?''

How could she be so confused? He made her lost all control. Think Sally, think, what did he asked?

Randy tried not to laugh as he looked over at the scene and locked himself inside the bathroom, needing a shower. He didn't understand why Sally was trying to pretend she didn't liked John, it was so obvious that she was totally into him.

'' Oh, that jersey right?'' Sally finally remembered what he had asked her. '' Well, I found it on the couch and since I didn't had any clean clothes, I took it. It's your fault, you shouldn't let pretty clothes with some euh, sports team on it, anywhere around me. I'm a clothes thief.''

She felt relieved, she wasn't a complete fool around him after all. He took another step closer to her.

'' Oh really? A thief huh? I guess I'm going to have to check on you real close. Anyway, I'll be leaving with you guys, I got time off until next thursday. We should be going when Randy's ready.''

Did he knew that Sally could barely hear him talking when he was that close to her? That while she was staring at his eyes she couldn't be aware of anything else? She had a feeling the road trip would be like hell to her. How much longer would she be able to resist? She already made the mistake to sleep with Randy, Dave had took a huge liking on her and John seemed ready to do anything to have her too. For someone who wished for action this summer, her wishes had been more than answered to.

_A/N: Im sorry...Every chapter I update I have to apologise lol. I keep you all waiting for my updates. But I have such a busy life and so many stories to update. Ill get to work with that, two will be finished this week, (Back From The Dead and Wedding In Hell) the others will get updated as I get time, cause I still have my original ones over at too. If you like my style, you'll like my other work too. Thanks for your time and dont forget to read and review please...._


	10. Back in town

Sally sighed once again as she placed the clothes back under her head. They had been on the road for more than an hour, and she had done her best to sleep. John and Randy were chatting at the front. But she gave up on sleeping. There was too much on her mind. Steve getting married, her sleeping with Randy, Dave liking her, her trying to fight her feelings for John....That was a lot. Who said her summer would be boring huh? And now that she knew Trista was not far, it would get even more interestening...

John shot a glance to Sally, checking if she was still sleeping. She wasn't. She was gazing at the view from the window. He could almost see her brain puzzling. Was she thinking about Dave? His insides burned up at this tought. He was jealous. Had he ever been jealous before? He couldn't tell. Maybe she was just dwelling about the fact this Steve guy was getting married. It must be hard on her. He had never been cheated on, he never gave the girls a chance too, he dumped them first. But he was tired of that way. He wanted a real girlfriend, thing he hadn't wanted before meeting Sally. But that girl was such a mystery. He had no idea what was in her mind. She seemed to be attracted to him, but yet.....She was a mystery he was longing to reveal. He would enjoy getting to know her, completely. He smiled to himself and met her eyes from the window. The soft smile she had on made his heart beat faster.

'' How's life in heaven Sally?'' He cursed to himself. What was that line? Where had it came from?

She giggled.

'' God, John, I haven't heard a line like that for years. Sounds to me like '' Did it hurt?''

He smiled, getting in the game, pretending he didn't knew all these hook-up lines.

'' What hurt?''

'' Duh, when you fell from heaven, Angel.''

Randy rolled his eyes.

'' My turn. Do you have a mirror in your panties girl? Cause I can see myself inside.''

John went on.

'' Or the most popular one. Was your father a thief? Cause he seemed to have stolen all the stars above to put them in your eyes.''

He winked at Sally. She blushed a little.

'' Actually John, that was the only one I wouldn't mind beeing told. It was pretty sweet.''

'' Well, just have to ask. Sally? Was your father a thief?''

They all laughed and Randy punched John.

'' Randy, be careful, if you kill me, I won't talk to you ever again. Focus on the road, you're driving after all.''

Sally stick out her tongue at Randy.

He was about to reply back when his cell phone rang. He picked it up.

'' Yeah? oh, what's up man? Yeah, she's with us. I don't think so, no. Probably. You kidding right? Oh, I see. Alright, just a sec.''

He handed his phone to Sally, smirking. She took it, wondering who it could be.

'' Hello? Oh, hi Dave! Big headache huh? No, I'm alright. Don't worry about it, we were all drunk. No, I don't hate you. What? Of course not, I don't even know her. I know of her, but I won't go and tell her that. It was flattering though. Yeah, I'll see you again, bye!''

She handed back the phone to Randy, beaming.

'' What was that about?'' Asked John. He knew it was Dave, he just hoped he didn't asked Sally out.

'' Well'' Answered Randy. '' That was Dave, wondering if he had stepped out of line yesterday.''

'' Yeah, he also apologised for kissing me. He was affraid I'd be mad at him. He was also asking me not to tell Lillian Garcia, cause he seems to be trying to hit on her. Stuff like that happens, and I'm kinda glad he called. I also didn't want any confusion between us.Told ya all what tequila did to me, you were warned.''

Well, that was good news for John. Batista was out of the portray. He smiled, streching his arms.

The rest of the road went well. They were all getting along. There was sometimes an malicious exchange of glances between Sally and Randy, their chemistry was stilll there. After all, they were indeed sharing a secret no?

They dropped Sally at her place and Randy drove his brother back to his parents's place. Sally crashed in her bed, telling her sister she'd tell her all about the previous night when she awakes.

A few hours later, Sally was awake by the covers taken away from her. What the Fuck? She glared at her sister, who bowed her head.

'' I'm sorry Sal, but I've been trying to get you up for five minutes. There's a phone call for you. She says to get you on the line right now. She says it's important.''

Sally got up, knowing it could only be Trista. She ran to the phone.

'' What's up girl?''

'' I got fired, thats what's up!!!'' Screamed Trista.

'' What? You got fired? Oh, I'm so sorry, has it anything to do with us?''

'' Well, kinda, but I don't blame you sweety, it's just that I wanted to stay away from campus this summer. But I guess I have no choice but to go back now.''

'' Of course you always have a choice. Come and stay at my place, there's still 6 weeks before school begins. We will have fun. I'll give you my address.''

'' Thanks a lot, you're a life savior. Your parents won't mind?''

'' I don't think so, we'll see next week, once they get here I guess.''

They talked a little, then they hung up. Sally put on her bikini and joined her sister on the pool deck. They tanned all afternoon, just catching up. They decided to organise a big beach party this weekend, before their parents got back. Sarah would invite all her friends, Trista would be there and Sally would ask Randy to round up more people.

Then, Mark called, wanting to know if Sally could come and babysit tomorrow night, and the following day. She was glad to accept. She asked him if her friend could come along though, cause it would be boring for Trista to wait for her at her place for her first day in town. He said no problem.

The sisters decided to go out for a pizza that night, enjoying their time together....

_A/N: Alright, I stopped beeing lazy and decided to update. Thanks to everyone for kicking my butt. I am extremely busy, working 45 hours a week, and I really focus on my original stories. But this story needed more chapters. So I'm back to my Sally now. This chapter was not much I know, but there's more coming, I just had to stall for time....:P I apologise again for my lack of updates, I'll try to be more caring with you guys from now on. Thanks for reading._


	11. Your favorite jerk

'' What do you mean we have to sleep in the same bed? What if you try to take advantage of me?'' Laughed Trista, once Mark was gone.

Sally rolled her eyes. '' Come on girl, we shared the same man, don't you think we're perfectly able to share a bed? I think you're just scared that you won't be able to resist me, that's all.It's not my fault Mark only set up one guest room for us.Don't worry, I'm still attracted to men.''

'' I feel relieved, and knowing you like I do, I bet you're attracted to more than one. But that Cena dude is off limits to talk about so I'll wait for you to move your butt and hook up with him.''

Trista winked and they both laughed, settlling downon the giant couch in the living room.

'' What now? The kids aren't suppose to wake tonight, what do we do?''

Sally stared at the big shelves full of WWE DVD's and smirked. Trista also looked and laughed.

'' Alright, a night full of hot men, sweating, shirts off and fighting each other? hmmmm, count me in. But I'm starving, do you think I can grab a bite to eat?'' Sally shrugged. '' Alright, want anything?''

Sally asked for water and waited for Trista. She decided they would watch ''Wrestlemania'', it was a good one to start with.

'' Hey, yo Biatch'' Called Trista from the kitchen.

'' What do you want?''

'' There's something here with your name on it Sally.''

Sally got up and joined Trista in the kitchen. She was holding a nicely wrapped package, an evil smirk on her face.

'' Why did you get my a gift for Trista?''

'' I ain't got you anything. This is from your ''Favorite jerk'' any idea who that might be?''

'' One of the guys I bet. Let's open it shall we?''

She wrapped the package and found a cell phone. On the screen was tapped a paper with a phone number, ''call me now'' was also written. Sally looked at Trista who nod, better call back they thought.

Sally dialed the number, finding this mystery amusing.

'' Hello darling'' A man voice answered.

'' It's a guy'' Whispered Sally to Trista who rolled her eyes but leaned closer to hear it too. There was crowd noises on the back, like the speaker was in some kind of party.

'' Did you liked my little gift Sally? I thought it'd be easier to reach you this way. What's up?''

Sally nod, smiling, finally recognising the voice, it was Randy.

'' Not much Mr. The Legend Killer. Thanks for the phone, I appreciate that. How's things on your end? I thought you had a few days off?''

'' You're welcome. I thought I'd be off too, but there was this Diva searching casting show I had to attend. It's over now, we got our ten finalists, I'm at the party right now. Man, you should see all the hot girls in here, it's incredible, they all want a part to do with the WWE. I bet most of the guys will hook up with them tonight. But I'm pretty sure who will win though, she's one of the only with an attitude and the physical abilities to make it in the ring. I'll tell you more about her later. Hey, listen, what are you doing this weekend? Cause I'll be in town and thought we could do something?''

'' It's funny you should ask, cause Sarah, Trista and me thought about organising a big BBQ at my place this weekend. I meant to ask you if you were available?''

'' Sounds good to me. So, Trista is in town with ya? That's great, but how come? What happened to her job?''

Sally bit her lips while Trista took the phone from her.

'' Why don't you ask me yourself studmuffin? I got fired that's why. I knew I shouldn't be drinking on the job, that's my mistake. I kinda......let a whole tray of beers fell on the floor and my boss didn't appreciated that.''

Randy smirked on the other end. Trista gave the phone back to Sally.

'' So, I can count on you to make an appearance this weekend Randy? You can invite anyone you feel like, the more we are, the better it would be.''

'' Of course I'll be there, I'll call you back Saturday morning, we'll go to the grocery store together, cause a lot of Superstars are off this weekend, I bet many of them will come. And they are big eaters, if you get my drift. I'll talk to you later Sally, take care.''

'' You too Randy, try to behave yourself around these women though.''

'' Will do, and by the way, John wanted to know if he could call you. Should I give him your number and invite him to your thing too?''

'' Alright, he's my friend after all, I don't mind.''

'' We both know that's a lie girl, but we'll talk about that later. I'll see ya!''

She hung up and stared at Trista.

'' I can tell this is going to be one hell of a party, he said many Superstars would probably show up.''

'' Can't believe how you worked that out girl, you just got your place into this celebrity world.''

'' Well, life can't always suck right? Besides, I just got this idea, why don't we attend Steve and Daisy's wedding next month? We'll give the jerk a piece of our mind. I could ask Randy to accompany us, along with other hot guys. Imagine Steve's face when he sees us in such company?''

'' Sounds evil enough to me. Let's go watch those wrestling matches now.''

They settled back on the couch and started watching the show. Half an hour later, the back door slammed. What now? The guys weren't suppose to be here tonight. Can't babysitting be simple only one night? The girls both got up to see who was storming in the kitchen, only to be face to face with two girls. All four of them startled and screamed in the same time.........


	12. Girls's night

Sally put her hand on her chest, trying to regain her breath. She moved forward so Trista would let go of her waist. She had jumped and grabbed her, kinda hiding behind her. She smirked.

'' Jackie! Stacey, what the hell you're doing here huh? You scared us to death.''

Jackie and Trista eyed each other and laughed. They were both recovering from their scary meeting. Sally noticed that Stacey had been crying though. She walked up to her and hugged her.

'' What's wrong sweetheart? You wanna talk about it?''

Stacey shook her head, hiding her face in Sally's hair. Sally met Jackie's eyes and motioned for the Living-room. The Diva nod and Trista followed the group. They sat down and Trista decided to introduce herself, seeing that Sally was busy stroking Stacey's hair.

'' Sorry if we scared you girls, we were just coming up to get stuff to eat. We were suppose to have a little girl's night, but had nothing to nibble on.''

'' That's ok Jackie, you can stay here if you like, Mark won't mind, I got his walkie-talkie thingy to check on the twins anyway.''

Stacey let go of Sally and blew her nose.

'' Others are coming though. Dawn, Nidia and Victoria too.''

Trista smiled and sat down on the other couch.

'' That's ok, I'll call for an extra large pizza then. Long time I haven't had a little slumber party.''

Sally smirked at her and handed her the cell phone. Trista called a pizzeria and Stacey just stared at Sally.

'' Thank you Sally. I knew you were a really sweet girl, I was just affraid we couldn't be friends, I like you, I really do. I'm sorry to be all upset like this.''

'' Never you mind Stacey. Everyone is entitled to feel upset, if you want to talk about it it's fine. But why did you think I wouldn't want to be your friend?''

'' I thought you'd be mad at me for what I did to Randy. I feel so guilty, I wish he would talk to me. ''

'' I don't see why I should hold grudges agaisnt you. These matters concerns only you and Randy. They're not my business. I'm not part of the locker room, I don't have to stick my nose into private stories.''

'' Yeah, I know, I'm just not used to have friends from outside the WWE, see. And I thought maybe you and Randy...?''

Trista screwed up her eyes and looked eagerly at Sally, waiting for her answer.

'' What about Randy and me? He's a great guy, I'm glad we're becoming friends.''

Jackie laughed.

'' At first I thought Stacey was acting like a paranoid jealous ex-girlfriend. But I've seen the way he looks at you, heard him speak of you, he holds you in great esteem.''

'' That's what friends do. Besides...''

The door bell rang, and Sally went to open it, followed by Jackie. It was Nidia, Victoria, Dawn and Stephanie McMahon.

'' Hey there, I'm Stephanie. You don't mind my intrusion Jacks? Vicky called me to tell me they were coming here, so I thought I could join. Especially since Hunter will be busy all night with this Diva search thing. I hate these partys, I never know what he's up to. ''

Sally welcomed them and they settled in the living-room. They were bothered by the door one last time, when the Pizza arrived. Stephanie paid for it.

Sally and Trista tried not to show how impressed they were that such beautiful, celebs girls were willing to hang with them. But with that feeling brushed away, they soon discovered that the Divas were just the same as them. Girls with feelings, fears and sillyness to tell.

Stacey was sad cause she had the feeling Shane was cheating on her. He had never been faithful before. Steph just rolled her eyes, silently showing that Stacey was right. None of them told the poor blonde Diva though, she looked miserable enough.

'' So, Sally,'' Started Dawn with an evil smile on, as she handed herself another part of pizza.'' Can you tell us now who is it you like? I've heard rumors about John going puppy-love-sick on ya, but now I hear that Randy too? What did you do to them? Cause I've been trying for years to get something with John, but all I got was sex...''

'' Well, you know it's simple, Tequila did it all...''

Trista, Jackie and Sally all laughed, retelling what happened the night before. Sally only lefted out the part where her and Randy slept together. Things were complicated enough like that.

They spent a great night, Steph offered Trista to help her find a new job, and the girls just acted silly.

_**Saturday Morning... The BBQ Day.**_

Randy and Ryan got off from Randy's brand new car, A Blue 350Z GT-R Nissan. He was really proud of it. The two brothers had had a nice time road testing it this morning. Randy always enjoyed spending time with his younger brother, but unfortunately, didn't have enough time for him lately. But he could tell Ryan was happy, even more in the last few months, since he met Sarah. They were amazing girls.

Ryan knocked on the door, hiding behind his back the huge bouquet he had for Sarah. Randy smirked, picking one yellow rose form the set. He had paid for it after all. Ryan stick out his tongue at him and Sarh opened the door. The youngster kissed. Then Sarah noticed Randy and hugged him.

'' Randy, I had no idea you would come that early! Are you here to help me and Ryan decorate the backyard?''

'' Nope little one. I'm here to pick your sister, we're going grocery shopping. Where is she?''

'' Errrr.. She's sleeping. She and Trista came back late from babysitting yesterday. Did you know that the Divas showed up at Mark's house and they had a slumber party? I'm so jealous, Stephanie was there too.''

Randy raised his eyebrows and shrugged. No, he had no idea. But it made sense, since Hunter and Shane were...busy with the Divas wannabes that night.

'' I'll go wake them up then.'' Said Sarah with a bright smile.

'' Don't bother Sarah, leave Trista asleep. She can always help you in the house. I'll take care of Sally though.''

He had his evil smile on and the young ones just laughed.

'' As you wish Randy. Second door on your right, upstairs.''

He nod and climbed the stairs. He pushed the door open and stared at Sally sleeping. She had a leg out from the covers, a cute smile on her lips. She was wearing the cutiest babydoll. Damn, how did she managed to look so hot all the time? He knelt down beside the bed and ran the flower on her cheeks, eyelids and mouth. Her smile widen. She opened her eyes and startled when she saw Randy.

'' Randy? What you doing here? Don't tell me we...again?''

Her voice was heavy with sleep and she seemed confused. Randy laughed.

'' Well, Good-morning sunshine! Don't worry, you're in your own room. It's Saturday, I told you I'd pick you up for the groceries right?''

'' Right, right. But, what are you doing in my room then?''

'' Calm down, I just decided to wake you up. Get ready, I'll be waiting for you downstairs.''

Sally shook her head, trying to regain from her surprise. How many girls how earth could tell they were woken up by a smiling Randy Orton? She laughed and put clothes on. She grabbed her dark blue bikini, a same color pareo, some sandals and quickly tied her hair in two braids. A casual look for a pool-party, BBQ, however you wanna call it.

Randy was drinking a glass of ornage juice in teh kitchen while Sarah was interrogating him about who was going to show up. She was really excited. Sally smiled tenderly at her, she loved her little sister so much. Randy saw her and put his glass down.

'' Ready to rumble? We got a big day ahead of us''

Sally nod and they left, telling Sarah and Ryan to behave themselves and no to bother Trista cause she had such an attitude in the morning...


	13. Soap Opera BBQ

John emptied his beer bottle and took a good look at the scene. There was Sally's sister along with Randy's brother and their friends, hanging in the pool, trying not to look impressed by the numerous celebrities in their yard. He was himself surprised at how many showed up. Of course, him and Randy were there, Charlie, Rico, Jackie, Nidia, Stacy, Victoria and Dawn came too. Even Stephanie showed up, bringing along Edge, Christian and Trish. Mark made a quick apparition with his family, and who knows who else could drop by? So many of them were in town for the joined PPV next week.

He threw a look over the grill, where Sally, Randy and Rico were arguing over the food. Sally's hair was all wet, cause Randy had thrown her in the pool instants before. He was amazed at the way those two behaved around each other. Where did that chemistry came from? Someone sat down beside him, handing him another cold beer. He smiled at her and they clapped their beers together, taking a long sip.

'' What's up Trista? Enjoying yourself?''

She beamed at him, looking really hot in her yellow bikini.

'' Of course I do. I feel like I'm dreaming or caught in a movie or something. Can you believe how we got introduced into this world? I should get to babysitting too.''

She moved her long hair back behind her shoulder and caught John's stare on Sally.

'' Don't worry about her man. She's just trying to get everything perfect. We don't want to spoil the effect that we are just ordinary people.''

She winked at him.

'' Girl, you two are nothing but ordinary. That's why we like you. Besides, I'm not worrying. The thruth? I'm just wondering where that attitude from Randy came from. He never acted that friendly around a girl before. Either he just wants them in his bed or he is totally ignoring them. I'm surprised that's all.''

'' I see what you mean. I'll tell you something about Sally though. When I realised what Steve had been doing to us, I hated her. I knew she was in my classes, I knew who she was. I was so jealous of her, cause I thought I saw why Steve wanted to be with her. She brings out the best in everyone. She has no clue about it, she's just, herself, all the time. And I still don't know how she manage to do it. Do you know I'm the only girl friend she has? She doesn't get along with girls because of that. Because guys are blinded by her. Girls get jealous too easily. But she just gets those amazing relationships with guys, they consider her like their best friend. It got worse after the Steve story though. She even stopped noticing when guys were hitting on her. She didn't want to be hurt again. She had crossed her own line, falling in love with one of her friends. But Randy might be the one changing that. Oh, don't gave me that look. I didn't mean it that way. I mean, she seems to trust him, and he's good to her. If she had any feelings for him, she'd be hiding from him. Avoiding him, just like she avoids beeing alone with ya, player.''

'' You think she's avoiding me? That could explain a lot. I don't know if what I feel could be called love though. I still have no clue what she thinks about me. We seem attracted to each other but, I don't know where it's going to lead us. I understand your story though. I've never been jealous over a girl before. I have a rough reputation of not caring. It's so easy when you're popular, girls just throw themselves at you, wanting no more than spend a little time with you. I got caught in the game. But not anymore, I'm tired of playing..''

'' Just make sure of one thing, you have to be certain of what you want from her before moving on. I care about that bitch, I really do. So, if you're not sure, stay in the shadows. Cause I won't allow anyone, famous wrestler or not, to break her heart again. You do that, and I break your neck. Is that simple?''

Was that girl really threatening him? He laughed, clinking his beer agaisnt hers again, winking.

'' Alright, enough with the serious talks here, I see someone over there who seems to be trying to catch your attention Trista. I'll introduce you now. Get up.''

He held his hand to her, laughing at her shocked look. She had noticed the man staring at her too now. A tall, gorgeous man with amazing eyes and long blond hair was smiling at her, trying to find some reason to come to her. She realised it was Edge and he was looking at her?

'' No wait, John, I can't, gee, what am I going to tell him?''

John didn't cared and just dragged her to Adam, who was now looking a little shy himself.

'' Randy Keith Orton'' Growled Sally '' My grill is not going to survive your poor essais as a cook. Give me that spatula, I'll cook the meat now.''

He held the spatula way over his head so she had no chance of stealing it from him.

'' Nuh, Uh. You prepared everything else, at least let me take care of the cooking. Pretty please?''

Rico was laughing so hard he was holding his ribs.

'' Calm down children. You know what you two sound like? An old married couple...''

Both Randy and Sally rolled their eyes.

'' I'd say more like a brother and sister fighting over the remote control...''

Said Randy, sticking out his tongue at them. Stacy bumped in, her eyes on Randy.

'' Hey guys, what's that commotion all about?''

Randy smiled back at her but then avoided her gaze. Stacy looked hurt and gave Sally a '' I told ya'' look. Sally sighed and looked at Randy handing Rico the spatula and walking back into the house. She placed her hand over Stacy's.

'' Don't worry Stace, give him some time, maybe he's still hurt and still has to deal with it? I'll talk to him, I'm sure you guys can stay friends.''

Sally stormed into her house and found Randy leaning agaisnt the refrigerator door, a cold look in his eyes.

'' Randy! Can't you see she's only trying to get friendly with you? She feels guilty towards you and she's trying to make it up. She misses you and wants to talk to you, like before.''

'' I know that Sally. That's why I'm trying to avoid her. I can't be her friend right now, it won't end well. But you can't understand...''

'' Sure I can't understand, cause you won't tell me what's the real problem Orton! You don't trust me enough, is that it?''

'' Don't be so harsh on Randy kiddo, he's protecting Stacy by avoiding her.''

Sally turned on her feet to see who had intuded into their conversation. She blushed when she saw John.

'' Hey John! Where's Trista? I thought you two were talking earlier?''

John smirked, so she had been checking on him too.

'' I kinda introduced her to Adam, he was eyeing her since he arrived. I got the feeling she likes him too. They are still chatting since I left them. The doctor has matched another happy couple. When will it be my turn?''

Sally blushed again and quickly changed the subject.

'' Why did you say Randy was protecting Stacy? She's just hurt by his rejection.''

Randy sighed.

'' It's because of the Diva Search Party Sally. If me and Stacy are friends again, how will I be able to hide the thruth from her? I know she loves Shane, but Shane doesn't... I saw him at the party, can you believe he left with TWO girls? He and hunter are from the same race, jerks!''

'' NO!''

'' STACY!''

They all looked behind us to catch a glimpse of Stacy running back outside, hiding her tears. Stephanie was trying to keep her from leaving.

'' I'm sorry guys, we were heading for the bathroom and overheard your conversation. Nothing that I didn't know about my brother and husband though. But Stacy didn't.''

Stephanie sighed. Randy stood up.

'' I'll go talk to her. Don't worry.''

'' I'll head to the bathroom now. That way Sally?''

'' Yeah, second door on the left.''

Sally and John just stared at each other, realising they were alone was one in the first time since they met.

John thought to himself, '' Now, I gotta turn this to my advantage. I can't scare her, this might be my only chance...''


	14. Revelations and deceptions

Stacy leaned against the side of the house, trying to avoid all the noise from the party in the backyard. She deserved a few minutes to herself. After hearing such bad news. But she kinda expected it. She knew something was wrong with Shane. He was unable to commit to only one woman. Even if she was the one he loved, he couldn't remain faithful to her.

The only decision she stillhad to make right away, was to learn to live with his behaviour or not. Did she love him enough to put up with that attitude or not? The answer pained her. Because it showed her how weak she really was. She was ready to forgive him, as long as he really loved her.

She quickly brushed her tears away as she heard footsteps behind her. It was probably just Sally coming to check on her, but Stacy had her pride and didn't want to be caught crying too often.

But to her surprise, it was Randy. It brought even more tears to her eyes.

" Stace, Darling, don't cry, I can't stand it, I'm sorry." He spoke softly, really touched to see her cry.

" I can't help it, what a fool I've been! To believe he truly changed, I believed all the mumbo he fed me with. But I'm crazy about him Randy, I really am… What am I going to do?"

She started crying again and buried her head in his neck, accepting his embrace. He didn't say a word for a moment, just stroking her hair gently. She realised how safe she always felt in his arm. Why in God's name did she choose Shane over him? He could have made her so happy.

" Oh, Randy!"

He just stayed there, not saying a word. But he realised he just felt sorry for her, he wasn't thinking of a way to win her over. He was just sad to see her into so much pain.

_Back in the Kitchen._

" So, " Started John, clearing his throat. " Cool party huh?"

" Yeah" Replied Sally " One can never get bored around you guys, you're all more dramatic than a soap-opera, not that I really watch that kind of junk anyways…"

And she rolled her eyes, making John laugh.

" What are you doing tomorrow?" He suddenly asked.

She stared at him, speechless for a few seconds. He noticed that cold stare covering her eyes once again. But it disappeared quickly and she smirked at him.

" No plans really, except cleaning that mess we used to call a backyard. And I need to spend some time with Sarah and Trista…Why you asking?"

" I… Just, well…" Brilliant Cena, just like it was your freaking first time asking a girl out. " Oh, wait, doesn't Sarah is celebrating her five months anniversary with Ryan tomorrow? I overheard them discussing it earlier. And I think Trista's gonna have a date too, her and Adam seemed pretty into each other."

" Ok, you win, I'll be here all by myself tomorrow, are you happy?"

" Yes, no. I mean, don't be so aggressive on me, I was only trying to ask you out for the night, and obviously doing a terrible job at it. Let me start again." He walked close to her, stared deeply into her eyes and handed out his hand to her. " Hi, my name is John Cena and I really like you, would you like to go on a date with me? I promise to get you home early and not give you any Tequila?."

She couldn't help but laugh at his comment. She bit her lips, he was not gonna like her response.

" I'm sorry John, I really am, but I'm gonna have to say no. It's not a good idea."

" Why ever not? We're attracted to each other Sally, even you can't deny that. I will behave, I swear. Come on…"

She shook her head, not wanting to look at him in case she would change her mind. But he grabbed her and pressed her body against his, satisfied to see the redness of her cheeks. He knew she was into him.

" See Sally? You do like me, why can't we give this a try?"

She tried to push him away, but he captured her chin in his hands and forced her to look at him. He was startled to see her eyes filled with tears.

" I just can't John, I know I'm attracted to you, I can't fight it. But we know nothing about each other, and, I can't. I'm not the girl you're looking for and you're just gonna be bad for me. I swore no one will ever hurt me again, and that's what you'll end up doing, even if you don't realise it. This is not meant to be, we're not from the same world, I'm sorry."

She broke the embrace, not noticing the pained look on his face, him neither noticing she was trembling...

Stacy finally moved away from Randy, feeling better.

" Thank you" She said, kissing him on the cheek. " I'm sorry things couldn't work between us, but you're gonna make one girl truly happy one day, I can tell." She shook her head. " Ok, so enough about me already. What have you been up to? How many girls you made fall to their knees lately?"

" No one" He answering while laughing at her puzzled face. " Really, I'm not as cocky as I look. And I've been busy lately with everything that has been going on. I spent a lot of time with Sally, with my bro plus a couple of promos here and there."

" You seem to get along with her marvously.." She pouted a little, not being able to hide that it made her jealous a little. She had to admit she hoped he would needmore time to get over her.

" She is a wonderful person, that's true. I really like her and yes, we're becoming really close friends."

" How close exactly?" She crossed her arms on her chest and stared at him.

" Close enough to really appreciate and understand her. And do not give me that look Stacy Keibler. We're not together anymore you and I, and even if that doesn't concern you, no, we're not an item. She's just my friend."

" Excuse me for not buying that Randy. You have never been able to be 'just friends' with any girl since I've first met you. You can tell yourself that, you might even believe it, but I don't. You've fallen for that girl, hard time. What's really keeping you? The fact she and John seemed to be attracted to each other? That her sister is dating your brother? That she will be leaving at the end of the summer or" She screwed up your eyes " That you have really fallen in love with her and can't deal with it?"

" Come on Stace, you're just saying that because you would feel less guilty if I was indeed in love with someone else." But even him realised that his voice didn't sound as convincing as he wanted it to be. And it really scared him…

Stacy giggled. " We'll see about that Sweetheart, I give you two weeks before you realise it. Well, I'm gonna head for the pool now to cool off my head, care to join me?"

" Nah, I'll go and check if Rico is handling the food properly and have a chat with Charlie. I'll see ya later Stace."

She waved him good-bye, already looking like nothing ever happened with Shane.

Sally sat on the side of the pool, letting her toes sunk into the warm water, oblivious to everyone else around. John did not follow her, she assumed he left. His pride might have been hurt there. Had he ever been turned off before? She didn't think so. Had she done the good thing? Was she gonna regret this?


	15. A Mistake or not?

A/N: Ok, ok, ok I dont even have the heart to check how freaking long it's been since I update SOMETHING in here... Shame on me, I know... But I can't understand why, the muses left me a long time ago... Couldn't write at all, anything. But don't ask me why, this story has been haunting me for a week now. I would even dream about it, I just had to continue it...Even though I will understand if no one reads it anymore, its been way too long. This morning, I couldn't sleep, found myself writing 3 chapters, they're not all done or ready to be read, but it's a start... I'll post this one, and work on the next one... :) Just to say it straight, I don't even watch wrestling that much anymore, so forget about any storylines that could be recent, I like the characters like they are, that's how I loved wrestling... So I'll focus more on this specific time, rather than what's really happening ok? Next chapter will skip a few weeks, cause I need to move on in time to achieve the idea that I have... Thanks to anyone who will have to patience to read it, and if someone reviews it, it'll give me the heart to write the following chapters even faster... Thanks, and I hope you still like it...

Troubles in Babysitting Part 15...

I still own absolutely nothing from WWE, just my crazy ideas... :) 

" What the fuck do you mean, you said NO?" Screeched Trista, throwing a handful of marshmallows to Sally from her seat. " How exactly dumb can you get? You've been drooling over the guy since the day you met him!"

Sally took a look at the remaining people around the fire before answering. Sarah and Ryan were cuddling, her sister looking half-asleep, but Sally knew she was all ears, Trista and Adam were sharing a seat, smiling at each other every-so-often, and Randy was, of course, beside her, she could feel the warmth of his skin against her shoulder and her legs.

She sighed deeply, feeling Trista's questionning glare on her. She was still waiting for an answer, some kind of explanation. Randy took her hand in his and pressed it, buying her a few more seconds.

" So that would be why he left without saying anything. He's not usually that rude, and I wondered what happened. He's probably just confused, he's never been rejected before I bet, and he doesnt understand what's going on, in both your heads..." He added after a pause.

Sally first blushed, then rolled her eyes. " Like any of this is going to make me feel better. Can't you guys understand that I've known the guy for a very short short time, and 'know' is a pretty big word in that particular situation, and the only thing i'm sure of is, he represents everything I need and should stay away from?. Ok, the guy drives me crazy, I admit it. But it's all bad, I can't allow it..."

"Oh sweetie-pie!" Cut Trista with a pained voice. " Don't forget I know how you feel, I do understand where you're at right now, I really do, but when are you actually gonna allow yourself to take control of your life again? Trust people again? Open up and move on? You cannot go on like this honey, you cannot deny yourself everything good in life because you got your heart broken...''

Randy threw a glance over Sarah and Ryan. Sarah now seemed fully awake, staring deeply at her older sister, understanding filling her face. She didn't want to miss any of it. His eyes actually met his bro's and the Orton's completely understood each other without a single word spoken.

Ryan cuddled Sarah even more and whispered softly in her ear. She nodded, and they got on their feet. They silently left, taking in the oppurtinity that the olders were too deep into their conversation to keep them for enjoying a quiet night together, cuddling. When they were back into the house, Randy glanced over Sally once more.

She was lost into the fire, not focusing, not even realising they were there. Until she answered back.

" I know that Trista, but, I mean, I can't, I'm not gonna get confused, I hate it and..."

" But Sally, come on..."

" No Trista, it's the decision I decided to make, at least for now, and I do believe it's for the best, at least for now. See? I'm

even repeating myself constantly, in the same sentence... I have to live with it, even if I perhaps decide to change my mind one day. I don't want to discuss it more ok? Like you've said yourself, I gotta take back my life one day or another no? Well, today's the day, however badly it might affect me, or not. I came here on vacation, and I plan to keep it simple, no matter what, no offense to anyone."

Adam, who wasn't really paying any attention, decided to take the sudden silence as a cue for leaving. He asked Trista if she wanted to have a last drink back at his hotel room. After a quick glance at Sally, who nodded, smiling, Trista took his hand and they left.

Only Sally and Randy were left around the fire. But none of them really wanted to end the day. They were not speaking, but they were so comfortable. He understood she probably wasn't in a talking mood. But still, he couldn't bring himself to leave, something was forcing him to stay here, by her side, and he didn't really wanted to know what exactly. So he forced himself to break the silence, probably for both their sakes.

" Can I ask you a question? And feel free to tell me its not any of my business." He waited for her to nod, before going on. " Is this really about that Steve guy or about Cena? Or is this simply about you wanted to keep yourself safe? Don't get too close from the fire or you might get burned? I'm not sure if you're using Steve as a safety net, and I'm not sure if you're doing a mistake by not giving John a chance, the only thing, I think, that I am sure of, is that you're scared right now. And that is the thing you need to put into perspective before, either moving on on your own, or getting involved with someone else.''

As he looked up to see her staring at him with her deep gaze, he realised another thing he knew for sure, how badly he wanted to kiss her at that exact moment. So he added, just to keep himself, " Of course i'm just a cocky wrestler who can't see past his own nose when it comes to relationships..."

He had intended for her to laugh, but she kept looking at him, somehow surprised. She started to say something, shook her head, bit her lip, and then just sadly smiled.

" I'm just tired Randy, do you mind if we go inside for a while? I'm getting cold too, but you don't have to leave if you don't want to. Let's just go inside ok?"

They had gone inside and they even fell asleep before another word was exchanged. That's how Ryan and Sarah found them the next morning, Sally buried into Randy's neck, his head in top of her's, arms tightly wrapped around her small body.

The kids didn't had the heart to wake them, they seemed so peaceful, they decided to leave them alone...


	16. Another side of Sally

**A/N: I know, I know. You guys all thought I was dead and so were my stories. Well, I'm very much alive, and still writing, unfortunately. :P Im very very sorry I made you guys wait for any kind of update, but thats life. I had so many life-changing experiences last year, it made me forget about writing for a while. So I'm over my break-up, all moved in in a place of my own, new job and all, I'm finally back on track. It took me a few trips to Buffalo and Florida and a few little other villages to figure it out, but I cannot ever even think about stopping to write. Its part of who I am, I cant deny it. So I'm back with this little story, just to see if I still have it. It might suck, but at least I'm trying. I'm working on the next 2 chapters right now, and I haven't forgot about other stories as well (Seconf Family and Hometown Hero for exemple ;) So, please, please please, leave me some comment so I can know that at least I still have 1 reader and that I dont suck that bad. Anyways, please read, and I hope you'll like it, cause I plan on writing more :)**

**2 weeks later...**

Sally awoke with a jerk. What was happening? She felt like someone jumped on her. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch, 10:35 am. Then, she noticed the grinning girls on the side of her bed.

" Trista? Sarah? What do you want? There's a person trying to sleep here." She groaned, but she was smiling.

"Come on sis, me and Trista have been up for a while now, and we decided we couldn't wait any longer. Get up!" Sarah was so excited; she couldn't keep herself from jumping up and down on the bed.

«Calm down lil one, I believe your OLD sister was up late again last night, weren't you Bitch?" Winked Trista.

«I kinda was, but it's all good, I was on the phone, that's all. And btw, since when do YOU grace us with your presence overnight? No Adam last night?"

Trista smirked. «Nope, he left early, you know the guy actually has a job, can't be hanging around here all the time. Alright, get up now, go get ready, we fixed breakfast up for ya."

«What's so special about today anyways? Why can't I stay in bed?"

"What do you mean what's today?" Said Sarah " Today's the big joined PPV, you know, the first time I'm actually going to go to a wrestling event. Ryan's going to be there, they left last week and I'm dying to see him again, I missed him."

Sally and Trista's eyes met and they rolled their eyes. «Ah, young love" Laughed Trista " And besides, yes this is important, and yes we both miss our men, but there is also only a month left before school starts again. Not much time left for partying, is there? We gotta enjoy every minute of it. Especially since next week is the "Getting back at Steve" weekend, and then you had to make your little silly annual trip to Buffalo."

Sally was fully awake now, a big smile on her lips. Yes, this was going to be a pretty cool weekend. She hopped in the shower. She and Randy had talked on the phone really late last night, well, this morning, as it seemed. But that was their newly routine. They had grown pretty close, always in touch. She wondered if they'd be able to keep it up when she go back to school. Probably, she shrugged. It was not time yet to think about going back. There was plenty of excitement left.

Of course, the Wedding next week was going to be painful, but at least, Adam, Trista and Randy were going to be with her. Steve was going to regret the day he decided to hurt her and Trista.

And Buffalo in 2 weeks. That was going to be a real blast. Opening of Football season was an event Sally was always waiting for all-year-long. Her grandparents used to live in Buffalo, New York. Her grandfather had season tickets for the Bills, which he received from his father. When she was younger, every chance she had, her parents would fly her to Buffalo so she could attend as many games as possible with her grand-father. He turned her into a crazed fan. When he passed away, 4 years ago, he made sure that the season tickets would be hers. As they were now living in New Jersey, attending games in Buffalo was easier for her, just a matter of driving a few hours.

But it wasn't time for Football yet, now was the time to get ready for a road trip, then wrestling. It was still incredible to realise how much all of their lives had changed in only a few weeks...

She had got a glimpse of being introduced into the life of a celebrity before, well, to someone beginning his road to celebrity, she should say. But it didn't work out, unless you count getting the best friend ever. Which was totally worth it. She didn't talk about it much, she had her best friend, which was enough for her, and nobody needed to know who he was or how they were young and so in love a long time ago...

She truly couldn't wait for football season. That was a thing people didn't get about her, how crazy she really was about football. Ok, at school, she would never miss a game, and every Sunday she would pretend to work to be able to watch the games on TV. Because she knew that if she couldn't attend the game in Buffalo, when the team was away, she would be watching. And of course her passion was threatening, because she was way too much into it. She was actually scary. So the deepness of it was her little secret.

But she shrugged that feeling away as she got dressed, she loved the game and it loved her back. So why care about what people could think of her? Yes, she'd dress up and put make-up on, yes she would dance during the game, yes, she would never be able to speak on Monday's cause she screamed too much, but hey, that's the way she grew up. She would never let her team down. Even Steve had to understand that, and funny fact, he would always stay away from her on Sundays and Mondays. Of course, now she knew it was because he was with Trista, but still, those were HER special days, during Football season of course.

She got downstairs, had her breakfast with the girls, feeling so much lucky to have such a great sister and for her friendship with Trista. She didn't dread the wedding anymore, everything was going to be alright, one last chapter, and then she would be able to close the book for good. Then she would worry about the rest...

«Come on Ryan, Get up, I've got to leave, so if you want me to drop you off somewhere, you got to get a move on, NOW!" Said Randy, rolling his eyes while his younger brother just flicked him off. «You have to be kidding me? That's the response I'm getting? Well, then I'm not going to bother about you today, I'll leave 50 bucks on the table, use it to take a cab to wherever you want to go, but be sure to make it early to the arena. Sarah's going to be there, you don't want her to wander alone meeting all the young superstars, right?" He laughed to himself when his bro just sat down on the bed, completely alert this time...

«What? You're going to introduce her around? DON'T do that... She might just leave me..."

Randy laughed at the worried look on Ryan's face. " Come on bro, of course I'll introduce everyone to everyone, but don't get me wrong, she's 16, I'd kill myself if I let anyone of them even lay a finger on her. She's kinda like my little sister now isn't she?"

«If you say so Bro, but I didn't know you and Sally were that serious yet..." Ryan looked relieved, but Randy could recognise that Orton's sparkle in his eyes, as he was very proud of his wise-ass respond. He raised his arms up in the air.

«I give up; you're more awake than I expected you to be. And for your information, all I meant was YOUR relationship with the girl, not my friendship with her sister."

Ryan rolled his eyes and got up, sharing his brother's likeness of sleeping naked. He wasn't bothered, actually proud of walking around naked, it made him feel like a man to act just like Randy.

«Just go, I know how nervous you usually get before a big show like this, but don't even think for a second that I'm not on to you... I know what that cocky attitude means, you're especially nervous today, and I know why. I'm just going to drop the subject, but I'll see ya tonight, with our special ladies, I might add." And he winked at his brother, very proud of his insights.

Randy once again rolled his eyes, playing the game more than he should. Why everyone was so sure of what he felt when he wasn't himself? I do not want to rush this for once, he thought, this could actually turn into something serious... But he shook himself up, he actually had work to do, tonight was a big night, on more than one level...

John Cena was pacing in the locker room, trying his best to ignore the others. Why in hell was Randy not here yet? They said they would meet early, and John was dying to talk to him face to face. He knew Randy kept in touch with Sally, and he needed to understand that girl. He couldn't take her rejection. Her reasons were not good enough. The girl was into him, why in hell would she say no? He hadn't said his last word yet, the battle was not over, and he was going to get her, at any price.

_Several hours later..._

«I need to get out for a few minutes" Whispered Sally in Trista's ear, although she knew full well that her friend would barely register the information. She was pressed against Adam, laughing at everything he said. She wasn't really paying attention to anything else. Sally rolled her eyes, but then wondered why she was bitter. Good for Trista if she was happy, she was happy to see her sister with Ryan, why not feel the same about Trista and Adam? She knew the answer, but didn't really want to think about it. Her wound was still too fresh, but the more she would deny it, longer it would take to heal. It was easier when she had Trista feeling the same way. This was not fair at all.

She escaped through to a back-door that led to the parking lot. It was peaceful and quiet, a nice change from the arena where superstars were running around, nervous. Randy had been a real sweetheart, taking care of them and introducing them around, but her head was spinning. It was too much, too fast, too loud. She needed a few minutes to herself.

That's when her cell-phone rang. She smiled, she's been gone for a minute, and already, Randy was worried about her.

«Miss me already? Come on, you have enough fans as it is, do not try to turn me into one, I'll keep my head cool and resist your muscular and sweaty body..."

«Of course I miss you. But what is that about resisting my body? You weren't like that a few years ago..."

«JP!! How good it is to hear your voice. I missed you so much, but I'll be seeing you soon I promise.''

She had left a couple of messages to her friend over the past weeks, but this was a busy time of year for him, so she knew he would get back at her as soon as he got time. She just didn't expect it to be so soon.

«I miss you too Love. And I cannot wait to see you. But how come you don't find me attractive anymore? I'm just kidding, tell me all about your vacation with Sarah, and you said Trista was there too? How are you?"

To hear his warm voice, always modest about not saying a word about what HE was up to before he heard everything about her almost brought tears to her eyes. Trista, Sarah and Randy were great, but she had needed to talk with JP for a long time, he always put her back on the right track, he was indeed the best friend ever.

They talked and laughed for a few minutes, before Sally realised someone was standing behind her. She looked up her shoulder, and saw John standing there. She gulped.

«Alright Sweetie, I'm going to have to call it a night, I'm real busy here, athletes to impress you know. I'll catch up with you before I go down to Buffalo, I love you."

John had been there for a while now. He saw her discretely made her way into the parking lot, and he couldn't resist the urge to follow her. A few minutes alone with her seemed too delightful to pass on. But he didn't like what he saw as he was observing her. If the chemistry she seemed to have with Randy was worrying him, what he just witnessed was worse. Her voice was like honey while she was on the phone, her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were red, like she was out of breath. She was gorgeous, absolutely stunning. He was speechless, trying to push down that feeling of jealousy about the words she just said on the phone «I love you" He could swear she was talking to a guy, not just because Trista said she was her only girlfriend, but just because of her body-language, she was seduction incarnated and she had no idea.

Sally put her phone back into her purse and smiled at John, hoping he wasn't mad at her anymore.

«So, I guess if you've been here for a while, I take it you know of my big secret?" She avoided his eyes.

What? He thought the fact that you rejected me because you're in love with someone else and never told us? But he regained his composure.

«Err, would that be that you don't like crowds?" He felt proud when she threw him a sparkling look, giggling. «I mean, it's crazy in there isn't it? Way too many people, nervous youngsters and all, it will calm down soon, don't worry, we all have to get ready." He couldn't take his eyes away from her, even when he noticed that it made her turn her eyes down again. Good, he still made her feel something, whatever it was.

«Well, we kind of have to go back inside, before someone else realise I'm gone and think I ran away or something." She laughed again, feeling nervous to be alone with him. «But I'll let you on to my little secret, I was just talking about my next trip to Buffalo, for the opening of Football season there, but shhh, no one knows how big of a fan I actually am."

She winked at him and he could see her glow when she mentioned Football. He searched his memory.

«So I take it you're a Bills fan then? They're not actually that bad, just under-rated, they might do something good one day. I didn't know you were a Football fan..." He realised he just scored some points when he remembered the name of the team in Buffalo when he saw her genuine smile...

"Of course they will get somewhere and this year's going to be their year. We got robbed of the playoffs last year but I'm not worried, we're more experienced now and…."

John couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry Sally, I'm not making fun of you, but "WE"? Are you suddenly part of the team?"

Sally blushed. "I know, I know. I'm way too much into that kind of stuff, I get crazy, I babble and all. We better go back inside, you don't want to get me started on this conversation, we could be here until tomorrow."

So they went back inside, John had to get ready and Sally needed to join up with the others in the VIP booth…….


	17. Sally's past

**_A/N: Alright, let's make something clear, I am alive lol. I know most of you thought this story was dead, hell, part of me thouhgt it was too. But the characters never stopped screaming at me, forcing me to remeber them. So I started writing again. I wrote a whole 2 chapters, and then found this one on my computer, hidden somewhere. Gotta keep in mind that this one must've been writing at least 6 months ago, if not more. I dont know much about what's happening in Wrestling anymore and my football facts are at least 1 seaon off. But that was never a big concern of mine was it? So I'm posting this chapter, 2 more are on the way, I'm just too tired to edit and beta read them tonight. I really hope at least 1 or 2 people will still be interested enough to read it, even tough I'm not even sure myself why its so Football-centered, but don't worry, I have plenty of ideas left, and I know very well whats gonna happen to Sally, its only gonna get better from this point on._**

**_Oh, and I also own absolutely nothing of the WWE nor the NFL._**

« I cannot believe you Sally! This was an awesome night and you just slept through most of it? Are you out of your mind or what? This was the most exciting experience of my life and you _**slept?**_"

Sally didn't know what to say. She just looked at her sister and she blushed. "How many times will I have to say that I'm sorry? I just closed my eyes for a second and I was out of it. I never expected to sleep for 3 hours on that couch. But you guys could've waken me up you know."

Sarah laughed and took out her brush from her bag, starting her ritual, brushing her hair 100 times, like she did every evening. "Naah, you kinda looked like you needed it. But you now Randy's never going to let you forget about it though, you missed his big victory. It's just not fair that we can't go to the club with you."

"Well, I'll deal with Randy on my own, thank you very much sis. By the way, he's a grown-up, he's won titles before, I don't see why it should bother him that I missed it or not." But she was actually feeling guilty; it was indeed an important achievement for Randy. "And for your information, I'd rather stay here tonight and keep an eye on you and Ryan. Mom and dad would totally kill me if they knew I was leaving you 2 unsupervised in a Hotel out of town, so keep it quiet would you? And please, please please, be careful? I can't keep you from living your life, I'm your big sister, not your mother, but I still feel responsible."

"Do not worry about me Sally. I know you were trying to give me a sex speech, and doing a poor job at it, but I am careful. We haven't done…. That, yet. And I don't think tonight will be the night either. I want it to be special you know?"

Sally was staring at her younger sister, feeling proud of her. She was still so young, but she knew where her life was headed. But young love will always remain young love, with raging hormones and all. She sat on the bed next to her, taking the brush away from her hands, brushing her long black hair herself.

"I've always been jealous of your hair you know that? So black, so shiny, just like dad's. Listen sweetie, I trust you and I think I can also trust Ryan, but I remember what it is to be young. Plans do not always stick with you. Life is not made of plans, but full of the unexpected, especially when love is involved."

Sarah just cuddled into her sister's arms. "He told me he loved me for the first time at the BBQ, when you guys needed privacy and he took me inside. It was perfect Sally, we were on my bed, cuddling, and he said it. I almost cried. But he didn't try to get more than that out of me. He knows I'm not ready yet, and we both know our first time ever will be together, so we don't need to rush things."

"It's beautiful sweetheart. I'm really glad you found someone like that to love. Ryan really seems to be a fantastic guy. And I didn't want to give you a lecture earlier; I was just sharing some of my experiences with you. And I do that not to bug you, but because I love you that much and I don't want you to do a mistake you could regret for a very long time."

"Do you feel like your first time was a mistake?"

"Of course not! But I think, that with time, we all come to realise that the first time was never as perfect as we imagined it. Neither does it happen the way or when we planned it."

Sarah noticed the small smile playing on her sister's lips and decided it might be time to ask questions she never dared asking before today.

"When was your first time exactly? Would you tell me about it? I have no idea since we've never seen any of your boyfriends when you were in High School."

"Because I didn't have any. Don't give me that look young lady. I'm not kidding. I met my first boyfriend when I was 16 and moved in with Grandpa and Grandma in Buffalo. He was my first love, and he was the guy I gave myself to. We were together for 2 years and a half, and I was 17 when we actually did it. I know it might sound cheesy, but we waited until Prom, well, his anyways. He was a year ahead of me. And it wasn't perfect, it wasn't the way we planned, but I wouldn't change it for anything or anyone else in the world. And I should stop talking now, before I put romantic ideas into your head."

She started tickling her sister until she pleaded for mercy, tears running down her face.

"One more thing Sally, is this the mysterious guy you were suppose to marry? The one and only for you? You never told me why you guys broke up."

Sally sighed. "Yes, when I finished High School, we got engaged. But then we went our separated ways in life and had no choice but to end it all. But enough about this, it is getting too serious, and I am heading out to a club you know, so we should lighten the mood a little." She winked at the pouting face of Sarah, who was dying to join them too.

"Don't worry big sister, it's not because your first time happened in a Hotel that I want mine to be too. I want something else, not an hotel room where you or Randy can barge in at anytime." She grinned.

Sally got up and checked her outfit one last time before walking to the door. She opened it and stared down at her sister. "I never said anything about a hotel room silly. I said Prom night, yes, but we never quite made it to the hotel."

Sarah screwed up her nose, all ears. "Don't tell me you did it in the limo or something?"

"Nope, I'll let you on to one of my biggest secrets though; it was on the Football field."

She blew Sarah a kiss, trying to ignore the stunned look on her face, and she left, laughing to herself.

She got into the elevator, her head full of memories, about football, prom, and High school, her past… But her cell phone rang yet again and disturbed all of her sweet memories.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"What's up Randy? I'm in the elevator, don't worry, I'm just" She checked her watch " 3 minutes 25 seconds late, you'll see me soon enough" And she hung up on him, knowing fully well that was something he absolutely hated.

As the doors opened, he was standing there, a big cocky grin on his face. He just grabbed her into a bone-crushing hug, the grin never leaving his face. He put a light kiss on her forehead.

"What's that I hear about ya sleeping through the whole show? It's a joke right?"

But when he noticed that she let go of his hands and blushed, he knew it was true.

"What's up? Are you ok? You really slept? How is that even possible? The VIP booth is always packed with people… I don't get it, are you sick or something?"

"I don't know what happened sweetie, I just fell asleep and no one was kind enough to wake me up. I'm really sorry I missed your big match, I really didn't mean to. It's embarrassing enough as it is; please don't run it in."

"It's ok Sals, don't worry about it, I was just wondering if you're OK. I mean, are you coming down with something?''

'' Nah, don't worry about it'' She winked. "It's just this really cute wrestler that's been keeping me awake all night on the phone for the past week, so I guess my body was telling me I needed some rest."

He breathed in relief, not really wanting to know why he felt so worried about her.

"Shall we go then, sleeping beauty?" He winked back, proud to see her laugh.

They took a cab to the club, and they soon got separated, there were way too many people there. Sally quickly found herself bored. Everyone was nice to her, and she now got to know a whole lot of the superstars but she still felt out of place. Trista was somewhere lost in the crowd glued to Adam and she didn't feel like searching for her. She felt more like leaving, although the music was good and she could easily get lost in the crowd too and just enjoy the chemistry in the air. After all, she'd promised Randy she would not disappear on him and that she would warn him before leaving. She sighed and decided to stop by the big bar in the middle of the place and get a drink. She could always leave in moments if she still felt like it. No one really cared if she was there or not.

After she got her drink, a nice cold 7 up, she caught a glimpse of Stacey and a few others, waving from the dance floor; she waved back, holding back a big bored sigh. She _really _wasn't in the mood for any of this. She was about to put her glass down and just leave before someone came down and talk to her, when she heard it.

"Come on guys, why is that so harsh? It's _**real, **_we would have been totally screwed if Losman hadn't hurt himself 2 weeks ago, Edwards saved our butts and actually gave us a chance. Who cares if he's healed now? Edwards will start and we will have a real shot."

Sally didn't care who spoke, **NO ONE **was to speak against the Bills was she was in the same room, especially not against the QB. She turned on her heels, ready for battle, and smirked when she actually recognised the one who had made the comment. He had no idea who he was going up against with. She totally forgot about wanting to leave, she also forgot to stop and ask herself why those guys were there, she was just thinking about giving that scumbag a piece of her mind. She walked up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, making him face her. She ignored the smirks and surprise faces of a few of his audience, and directly stare him down.

"And who do you think you are Pennington? You think anyone at all cares about what you have to say? We all know that all you've been dreaming about is leaving Buffalo, but you see the problem? Nobody cares about you, you suck too much. When was the last time you actually saw some action during a game? Oh, you can't remember? Neither can any of us, so that must mean something right? All I've got to say is shut the fuck up, you don't even deserve to stand near Losman's shadow, so don't you dare speak of him. He got screwed up yes, but he'll be back and all you assholes who doubted him will be sorry."

She only stopped to catch her breath and calm down, she barely noticed Pennington disappearing into the crowd, knowing too well about her temper to stand there still. Everyone around Sally started laughing and one tall black guy put his arm around her shoulders.

" Spoken like our true #1 fan Sally-Sals, I don't know what we'd do without ya sweety-pie."

He couldn't stop laughing, and Sally just beamed at him and jumped in his arms, hugging him tight.

" LEE!!! What are you guys doing here? I thought you were practising for next week's game? No, let me start that again, WHAT are you doing here? You SHOULD be practising for next week's game."

Lee just beamed and hugged her closer again. Sally finally felt home, surrounded by friends she'd known for more than a few weeks. Before she got a chance to glance around and ask the question that was burning her lips, she got her answer, someone spun her around, taking her from Lee's arms and captured her into a really tight embrace.

*Hehehe, please review*


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: I probably should give up on this story. If I can't even keep up with my updates. Seriously, it is always in the back of my mind though. I recently moved into a new house and found all sorts of files or papers with ideas and chapters for this one, so I had no choice but to post it. I think I will be keeping up this time, as well as writing my final chapter for SECOND FAMILY, which was too cute to leave in the dust like that. I would be surprised to get any reviews, I myself as a reader would have had giving up a long time ago on such a bad updater...._

_For those who are still here, remember this was probably written like a year ago at least._

_Here goes nothing. Disclaimers are in the first chapters, I still own nothing :P_

* * *

As the group surrounding Sally all laughed at her outburst, Randy looked their way, wondering what all this excitement was all about. He was surprised to see Sally in the middle of such a group. They were huge, but luckily, only one of them seemed angry, the others were laughing, probably at something she said, considering the cocky smirk she had, and how clever she could be sometimes.

John was looking at them too and he joined Randy, handing him a cold beer.

" Hey John " He greeted his friend, accepting the beverage. " I had no idea Sally had friends In NY, did ya?"

John lifted his eyebrows, once again wondering what was up with Randy being so concerned about Sally. He shrugged " You know, I'll bet you anything that these guys are just like us, a team enjoying a night out in town."

As he was saying, he noticed another guy walking through the group and just grabbing Sally from behind. When she screamed, Randy was ready to go to her rescue, but John stopped him. Sally was screaming in surprise, out of joy, and she jumped into the guy's arms, almost crying. John sighed.

" You know man, I think we better leave them alone, she looks rather friendly with these guys, and I really don't want to mess with them. You have any idea who they are?"

Randy shrugged, not caring at all, and trying to deny the feeling he had at the bottom of his stomach. That wouldn't be jealousy now, would it?

" That guy who is so tightly embraced with our friend, is none other than JP Losman, QB for the Buffalo Bills. Which probably means that all of the others are also from the team."

* * *

Sally was smirking proudly at Pennington when someone grabbed her from behind. First, she wanted to panic, but since Lee was not making a move and still smiling, she knew it must be OK. Probably someone else she knew. Until he softly spoke in her ear before spinning her around.

" Missed me as much as I missed you babygirl?"

She couldn't help but to scream out while her eyes filled with tears. JP! Jp was there and he was hugging her tightly. "Even more" Was all she was able to say.

John turned away in jealousy as the couple in front of him wouldn't let go of each other. Randy was puzzled, but as he was fighting his own feelings, he decided to go see what it was all about.

Sally couldn't believe it. Her JP was here. What were the odds of them bumping into each other like that? She took a step back to take a closer look at him. He looked exactly the same, just like she remembered him. That sweet smile of his, that sparkle in his eyes, his hair always a mess and that strong charisma, such a strong chemistry between them still.

'' You know what? You could still totally be Adam Sandler taller's stunt double" That was an old joke between them.

On that happy note, Randy joined them.

" There you are Randy, I've been looking all over for you, until these guys found me." Smiled Sally as she leaned her back against JP and he casually put his arms around her.

" Yeah, I've noticed. I'm Randy, Randy Orton. I'm Sandra's boyfriend's older brother. Nice to meet ya." He held out his hand to JP, wanting to be polite and friendly.

Jp smiled and freed one of his hand that was resting on Sally's stomach to shake Randy's. " Are you kidding man? I know who you are, it's really nice to meet you. Silly-Sally here told me you guys were pals, but I couldn't really believe it until now, I kinda thought she was playing me. I'm JP Losman by the way."

" Wow, so it is true, You're really the Bills's QB, that's amazing man." Randy looked at Sally, puzzled as to how on earth she was so friendly with JP.

She felt his question and she just winked. " JP and I go way back, we went to High School together, back in the day."

JP nod and whispered something in Sally's ear, making her blush and giggle.

" Alright then, I'll go back to my friends, I'll see you later Sally? We're still riding back to the hotel later?"

Sally nod and blew him a kiss, already back in her conversation with JP. Randy sighed and went back to Batista, who was waiting for him for a game of pool.

* * *

'' What has it been now? The 6th time in a row that I kick your ass? Get your head in the game dude…'' Said Batista as he playfully punched Randy on the arm.

Randy sighed while everyone else around them laughed. It was true, his head wasn't in the game, he kept looking over at Sally, who was still with Jp. Looking around him, he noticed that Trista was also looking at them, a puzzled look on her face. Their eyes met for a second. He saw her grab Adam, say something in his ear and his friend made his way over him, replacing him in the game. So Randy figured out it meant Trista wanted to talk to him.

He joined her at the bar, while she was calling another round of beers. He accepted one from her and leaned against the counter, gladly turning his back on Sally for the first time of the evening. He could tell Trista was still staring at her though.

'' What's up Buttercup?''

She smiled. '' What is up with you would be more appropriate dude! You've been trying to burn a hole into Sally's back all evening. But more importantly, who the hell are these guys? Damn, I swear if I didn't have my Adam, I would have been over there loooong ago.'' She winked at him and he finally relaxed.

" My dear Trista, these guys you see over there, hovering around Sally, are professionals Football players. They are actually part of the NFL team called the Buffalo Bills.''

'' Ok, Randy? I know I'm a girl, and you guys are used to hang around supermodels and all, but in the _real _world, _real _girls actually know a little bit about sports. If you would have said they were the Bills, I would have understand. I've been friends with Sally long enough to at least know that.'' She rolled her eyes when Randy smirked. '' Although, I guess the real surprise would be what the hell is she doing with them? I mean, if she had known them all along, that would have been valuable information to share with me. Look at them, yummy!!''

'' Easy now Tiger! You don't want me to tell on you to Adam, who's watching you like a hawk by the way''

She shrugged, turned around and blew a kiss at Adam who was indeed watching her. Randy was happy to see the conenction those two had manage to create between themselves in such a short time.

" So, Ok, I guess I should realise by now that Sally is a Football freak, isn't she? I know she mentionned a couple of times that she liked that sport and attended a few games every year, but it seems to be more important to her that even you expected." Wondered Randy

"Well, yeah, I know she lives for it, even though she's a little bit secretive about it, but I mean, being friendly with the whole freaking team is something beyong my imagination. How did you say she knew them?" Trista paused to take a sip of her beer and once again glanced at Adam, who was focusing on a difficult shot.

'' She said her and the QB went to High school together, that they went way back.''

" Oh, right, I forgot she spent a few years at her grand-parents in Buffalo during High school. I didn't know her back then, so that'd be why I never made the connection. And she also doesn't talk about it that much. She still visits her grandma everytime she's in town, but she barely recognises her anymore.''

" You think she'd mention that she was childhood friends with a famous football player though. I guess that's one other unique side of hers, she won't brag about people in her life, it must be why it's so easy to befriend her. She is truly amazing." By then, Randy was mostly talking to himself. " But come on, who could have thought? JP Losman for christ's sake..."

Trista grabbed Randy's arm suddenly. " Did you say JP? Oh, I get it now Mr Legend-Killer, I never made the conenction between THE JP and the ones she calls Losman on Tv. This is interestening to say the least.."

Randy yanked his arm out of her hand. "And what would be so interestening exactly?"

" Well, if I'm not mistaking, I believe that this man was her high school sweetheart, the very same she was engaged to. I knew they were still very close, just because I can read Sally so well, but gosh! won't we have a lot to talk about back in school..."

Randy narrowed his eyes while he once again looked at Sally, still cuddled in Jp's arms. It was indeed a lot of information to process. But once again, why did it seemed to bother him so much?

By the end of the night, Sally had problems keeping her eyes open. Her eyelids were so heavy and she was so comfortable leaning against her JP. She wasn't paying attention to the conversation around her anymore, although she heard some of the guys quietly telling JP they had a long drive ahead of them and they should leave soon. She forced her eyes open and met Trista's eyes on the dance floor. Her friend was wrapped in Adam's arms, happily swaying on the dance floor to a slow a new song started, a song that used to mean a lot to the both them started, she smiled and nudged JP.

" Can I get a dance before you have to go away forever my love?" She asked him sleepily. He didn't answer, but placed a kiss on the top of her head and took her hand to lead her to the dance floor.

They didn't say a word, lost into the emotions the lyrics of the song "Breakaway". It had always been a favorite of hers. When the song ended, Jp looked down and seemed about to say something when someone tapped on Sally's shoulder.

"May I?" Asked Randy, looking at JP with his eyebrows raised. Sally turned around, locked her arms around Randy's neck and leaned her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling.

"I guess the lady agrees" Chuckled JP, as he took Sally's glass of 7 up back to the bar.

Randy carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, amazed that he was so glad to finally hold her in his arms.

* * *

As they finally entered the hotel lobby, Sally could barely keep her eyes open. She didn't really need to, seeing as Randy had a protective arm wrapped around her waist and she was leaning heavily into him. He chuckled and could'nt help teasing.

"Had too much to drink babygirl? Tried to outdrink a bunch of football players?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Nope MR Superstar, I didn't feel like drinking, I had pop all night. I guess I'm just tired, stressed and all or maybe I'm just coming down with something."

She shrugged and nuzzled her head back into the crease of his neck. As they got off the elevator at their floor, she spoke again.

"Say that again please"

"Anything"

"Call me babygirl again, I love it"

He smiled. "Babygirl" She giggled. "It makes me feel safe. You make me feel safe Randy, I haven't felt that way with a man, since, well since JP. I thought I'd never feel that way again with anyone else but him. It must be because I trust you both, and you are such excellent friends to me."

The stung of her words, unexpected, was soothed by the fact he still had her against him, leaning close to him. They stopped at her door, and when she opened the door, the sight of what was going on in the room took her breath away......

**_A/N: I WILL update this story....soon.... :P Review if you still like me ;)_**


End file.
